In my head
by anonymwriter91
Summary: Harry knew he should be scared, but he wasn't. His talks with Voldemort during their link gives him more comfort and calm than anything- no matter how weird it sounds. He soon realizes that maybe his nemesis aren't as cruel as he first believed him to be
1. Chapter 1

I smiled as I felt his presence in my mind. It brought comfort and calm. Yet I knew that wasn't his intention. He wanted to make me suffer. To make me beg for mercy, for death. He wanted to break me. But we both knew that would never happen. I would never surrender to him. Not to anyone. Not to him, not to my uncle who believed that abuse and hatred was the right way to treat me. I would not surrender to Dumbledore, who tried to fill my head with lies.

No. I would not surrender to anyone.

"_**Good evening, Harry Potter." **_

I smiled, yet I knew I should be covering in fear instead. Of course, he wasn't there to see it.

"_Good evening, Voldemort. What brings you here? Felt like having a nice little chat with your nemesis?"_

"_**We both know you aren't my enemy, Harry Potter. You are much too weak to stand a chance against me. No, you are nothing but Dumbledore's tool. You always have been."**_

"_If I'm nothing but a tool, then how come you haven't succeeded in breaking me yet? Surely, I must be stronger than you think."_

No answer. I knew I managed to leave him speechless. But he knew I was right. I had to be stronger than everyone else, if I hadn't surrendered to him yet. In a way, I was proud of myself, for succeeding that. But I was also tired of it all. I just wanted to be a normal boy, not the one destined to fight this evil man. But who was I to argue with prophesies?

"_**I admit, you have been lasting longer than others. But that doesn't change anything, Harry Potter. You will die by my hand one day. It is inevitable."**_

"_You seem far too convinced for your own good, Voldemort. You know you can't touch me here, at my relatives' house. How will you succeed in breaking me?"_

"_**Don't be rude with me, you brat! And we both now that the wards protecting you will only last until you're seventeen. Then you're mine to kill." **_

Voldemort didn't know, but during our talk, I was smiling constantly. I enjoyed our conversations every time. Sometimes I got the feeling that he did the same. But when it comes to Voldemort, you can never be sure.

"_I wasn't being rude; I was just stating the obvious. But I'm right when I'm saying that you're far too convinced for your own good." _

"_**I'm the Dark Lord; I have nothing to be afraid of. There's no one in this world that can stand a chance against me. Not you, not Dumbledore. No one." **_

"_But you must be somewhat afraid of me if you're trying so hard to kill me."_

Complete silence. I knew I'd hit the head on the nail, and smirked, somewhat proud of myself.

"_**Lord Voldemort isn't afraid of anyone!"**_

"_If you say so. But I think we both know the truth. I'll even go so far to admit that I'm afraid of you, a little bit. I would be a fool not to be." _

"_**Indeed you would. And you are."**_

"_Insulting me isn't a step closer to defeating me. You just love to annoy me."_

"_**But of course." **_

I chuckled to myself. Now the fun part started. Once we'd passed the more serious matters, we always started bickering. I didn't know about him, but I was having the time of my life, even if it was with my nemesis.

"_Right back at you, Voldemort. And I know I'm doing a great job."_

"_**Yes, you're alive. That annoys me most of all."**_

"_Well, I'm sorry, but there's not much I can do about it. And I rather not want to experience 'Avada Kedavra'. It doesn't seem too fun. And I know for a fact that it's not." _

"_**Becoming sentimental, are we, Harry? You're far too young for that." **_

"_Well, if you succeed to kill me, I have t make the best of it, don't I?"_

He chuckled, and I smiled widely. I loved it when I managed to make him laugh; it seemed like an impossible thing to accomplish.

My smile faltered as I heard my uncle burst through the front door, cursing and almost spitting anger. Another bad day at work. And I knew he would blame me. I shuddered as I recalled the last time. My stomach still hurt from where he had kicked me. I didn't know if I could take much more.

Voldemort must've felt my fear and pain, for his chuckles stopped.

"_**What's the matter, Harry Potter?"**_

I was somewhat baffled by his question. Did he care about me?

"_My uncle is home, and he isn't happy. I know he'll take his anger out on me. He always does."_

"_**You mean he hits you? That filthy muggle. Don't get me wrong, Harry Potter, this does not mean I care about you, I'm just disgusted that he dares to treat a wizard that way." **_

"_He didn't dare to touch me when my godfather was alive. But after he died, he went at it again. I think he finds joy in hurting me. I hate him." _

"_**Then why don't you do something about it?"**_

"_I know I'm not strong enough. Even now as we speak I'm laying on my bed, unable to move."_

"_**He's hurt you recently, then?"**_

"_Two days ago."_

"_**Is his treatment the only thing you have to endure? Or is there more?"**_

"_He forbids my aunt from feeding me. He says he doesn't want to waste his precious food on me."_

I could feel Voldemort's anger through the bond, and liked to think he cared about me, if only a little. It made me feel safe. No matter how weird it sounds.

"_**When was the last time you ate?"**_

"_Three days ago." _

I flinched as I heard my uncle scream something from downstairs and his heavy footsteps as he came upstairs. I was now shaking with fear.

"_He's coming. I don't know how much more I can take. But thank you for being here, talking with me. I know it sounds strange, but it has made me feel... safe."_

He didn't reply. I didn't expect him to.

I flinched again as the door to my room flew open. There he was, panting and cursing like a madman, his hands already curled into fists.

"Hello, freak. Guess what, I had a bad day at work. And you know what that means."

I swallowed hard and tried to remember how to breathe.

* * *

><p>I paced back and forth in my office, impatiently waiting for Severus to reply. Where was he? He should be back by now, with the information I asked for.<p>

During my and Potter's talk, I ordered Severus Snape to find out the boy's whereabouts. I know he's my nemesis, and I know I shouldn't help him, but... something deep inside me screamed at me to do something. I couldn't just leave the boy to be abused and hurt. If someone should hurt him, it should be me!

But I had yet to decide what to do with the boy once I've brought him here. Yes, I intended to bring him with me, after I killed his relatives. Potter shouldn't be too fond of them. I wouldn't be.

At last, I could feel Severus's magical aura as he entered my manor. With a flick of my wrist, the doors to the office flew open and he entered.

"Well?" I asked.

"My Lord, I succeeded. I have the boy's address."

I smiled and nodded, pleased with the information.

"_**Hang on, Harry. I'm coming."**_

* * *

><p>I screamed in pain and tried to protect my already hurting stomach from my uncle's kicks and punches. God, it hurt! Please, just let it be over!<p>

I bled from a wound on the side of my head, and it made me slightly dizzy. I briefly wondered if I would have brain damage after this, and the thought scared me more than anything.

The kicks stopped momentarily, and I gratefully sucked in air into my lungs. I frowned as I heard my aunt scream from downstairs, then it grew silent.

"What the hell?" My uncle muttered and moved towards the door. He paused and turned to me. "We're not finished yet, freak." And with that, he left.

I heard his heavy footsteps as he descended the stairs, then how he, too, screamed in what seemed like fear. I turned my head, but stopped as the pain grew too strong. Please, let my brain me intact!

I once again heard footsteps climbing the stairs, but they weren't my uncle's. These were much lighter. Who was it? I could barely see the person that entered my room, due to my poor eyesight. My glasses had been thrown away. I tried to move away as the person came closer, but a smooth and gentle voice told me to be calm.

"_I know that voice."_

I felt strong, but gentle hands pick me up and cradled me to the person's chest. I sighed in bliss and closed my eyes. I felt safe. Finally.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes once again I found myself in a different room than my own at Privet Drive. Very different. First; it was huge. Two of my rooms could easily fit in there, maybe even the bathroom. Second; it was very nicely decorated. The walls were draped in green and silver- Slytherin colours- and four big windows covered one of them. Big, green curtains hang down, making the room bask in a dim light. It must be near morning. Or evening. I had no idea what the time was.<br>I was lying in a huge bed with silk sheets.

"_Where am I? This room is beautiful. Is it a castle?"_

"_**Close enough. It's my manor."**_

I gasped and looked around. Voldemort? This- this was his manor?

"_Why am I here?" _

"_**I came and collected you after you told me about your uncle."**_

"_You did? I- well, thank you. Thank you so much! What did you do to them?"_

"_**I killed them, of course."**_

I sighed in content and sank deeper down in the bed. They were dead. My tormentors were gone. At last.

"_**Are you upset that I killed them?"**_

"_No. Not at all. I said thank you, didn't I? But... why?"_

"_**Even I'm not so sure why I did it, Harry. Believe me, I've tried to come up with an answer, but the only thing I can think of is that... when I thought if you being hurt, something inside of me screamed in agony and rage. I just couldn't let someone hurt you. This is what's been puzzling me. I thought I was incapable of feeling these things, but... I guess I was wrong." **_

I was speechless. Lord Voldemort admitted that he was wrong about something- AND that he had feelings. I thought they'd had vanished when he was resurrected in my fourth year.

"_Thank you. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead by now. Where are you, anyway?"_

"_**In the moment, I'm in my office. Why do you ask?"**_

"_Can you... can you come in here? I'd like to thank you in person."_

Silence. I waited, eager and nervous. Would he come? I just realized my mistake. I had no idea where my wand was. Or the rest of my things. He could easily kill me, or torture me. But... if that was his intention, why hadn't he done that already? Maybe he waited until I was fully healed, then he would torture me? You could never know with him.

I flinched as the door opened and held my breath as a person entered. To be honest, I was quite shocked. Instead of the snake-like man I had been expecting- a young, handsome man stood before me, staring at me with crimson eyes.

"Hello, Harry." He said.

"Hello." I replied, staring back at him. How...?

"Didn't you know that it's rude to stare?" Voldemort said in amusement. I blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude. It's just... you look different."

"For the better or worse?"

I turned my gaze back at him and saw him smirk. He was teasing me. I decided to tease back and pretended to think about it.

"I'm not sure. To see you with a nose are... quite astounding."

I laughed at the face he made, and he chuckled. I felt once again proud that I'd managed to make him laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"So..." I said, tried to understand the current situation.

"So, what?" Voldemort asked from behind his desk, without taking his eyes of the paper he was reading.

"What happens now? What will I do? What will _you _do?"

He looked up from his paper and into my eyes. Crimson into emerald.

"I don't know." Came the reply.

"Well, that's helpful." I said and smirked.

Voldemort had found me well enough to leave the bed, but he still didn't want me out of his sight. So, he simply brought me with him. Not that I minded- it was way better than lying in a bed all day long. Sure, at first it's nice to just lay there and relax, but after a while it just grows boring. But I have to admit; watch Voldemort read papers isn't that much more fun either.

"I know, but I didn't really think this through. I just… acted on impulse."

"And I'm very glad you did so, it's just… the Boy-Who-Lived and the Dark Lord in the same room, and not killing each other, is quite weird."

"Very weird." Voldemort mumbled and went back to read his paper. "I just don't know what to do with you. I'd prefer it if you didn't snooped around in my manor- in case some Death Eaters see you." He added as he saw the look I gave him.

"I wouldn't 'snoop around' in your manor anyway. I'd be lost in an instance." I said and huffed.

Voldemort chuckled, and I thought I saw the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Glad that I amuse you." I said, but danced in joy inside. I've made him chuckle **AND** smile! Score. "Dumbledore must've found out what happened."

"Of course, I have no doubt that he and some Aurors came the second after I left with you. But we don't want the old coot's life to be too calm and restless, do we?"

I smiled and shook my head. He smiled back- he actually SMILED- and put his paper down. I watched with curiosity. What did he plan to do?

"Are you hungry?" he said, changing subject completely.

My stomach answered before I could open my mouth and I blushed and nodded. He called for a house elf and ordered some dinner, and then we waited. A few minutes later, the elf returned with a tray filled with food and left, after she had bowed to us both. I ate with eagerness, barely stopped long enough to chew.

"If you're not careful, you'll choke on something, and all my work with rescuing you would've been in vain." Voldemort remarked and raised an eyebrow. I blushed again and slowed down, but only a little.

* * *

><p>"Albus, this is terrible. Where do you think the boy is?"<p>

"I wish I knew, Minerva, but I have no idea where he could be, or who he's with. I just hope he's okay." Dumbledore replied and looked down at his hands, a frown on his forehead. The minute he had learned that Harry Potter had left his relatives' house, and the wards, he and several Aurors had immediately apparated to the place, and found Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley dead.

They had, for the moment, succeeded in keeping the matter a secret. If the Ministry found out that Harry Potter was missing, hell would break loose. Literally.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Harry said from his place in the chair.<p>

I looked up from my papers and raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at me for a few moments, then turned his gaze toward the windows and sighed.

"Why can't I go outside? It's a beautiful day."

"I'm having a meeting later, and I don't want any Death Eaters to see you. They'll think you sneaked inside and kill you."

"Can't you put a glamour on me or something? And say that I'm… that I'm a newly recruited follower or something?"

"Are you?" I asked and leaned forward, interested in the reply.

He stared at me, and I could see his brain working.

"That depends." He finally said.

"On what?"

"On what you'll have me do."

I leaned back in my chair and folded my hands. So he _was_ considering it. Interesting.

"I suppose you'd do well as a spy within Hogwarts walls, like Severus, for instance. You'd report to me what Dumbledore and the Order is up to."

"Would I have to attend to the meetings?"

"Only if I find it necessary."

"Would I have to take the Dark Mark?"

"I've already marked you, in a way. But if you want it, you can have it."

He fell silent again and I waited for his answer. This was better than I had expected. If Harry Potter joined me, we'd win the war easily.

"_**Please, say yes."**_

* * *

><p>What should I do? If I said yes, it would be life-changing. I would be siding with Voldemort; the man I was destined to fight. But <strong>he<strong> saved me from the Dursleys, not Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the one that placed me with them in the first place. And Voldemort had been the one to heal me and making sure I was fine. Dumbledore would've probably just dropped me off at the Weasley's, then leave.

Would it be to my benefit if I joined him? I wouldn't have to take the mark, which was good. And I wouldn't have to attend to every meeting, which was good, too.

"_**Please, say yes."**_

I looked at him and saw how much he wanted me to join him. He didn't want me dead; he wanted me to join him. To be with him. To fight with him.

"I… I'll give it a try." I finally said, never looking away from his face.

He stiffened at first, but then he smiled. A wide, true, genuine smile. I smiled back, happy with his reaction. He got up and walked around his desk and up to me. He then kneeled in front of me and put his hand on mine. I followed his every move- confused and curious. Why was he acting this way?

"Thank you." He said.

I stared at him with wide eyes, unable to say something. Did he thank me for joining him?

"I-err… you're welcome." I said and smiled.

He smiled back and kissed my forehead- which made me even more confused. What was he doing? He acted so weird. Was he sick?

"Are you feeling all right?" I asked and looked at him.

"Never better."

* * *

><p>"What will you call me?" I asked as I got ready for my very first meeting. He had conjured a robe and a mask for me, and was at the moment sitting on my bed, watching me as I put them on.<p>

"How about Salvatore? It means savior in Latin."

"Salvatore? Hm. I like it." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back and got up from the bed when I was finished.

If I said I wasn't nervous, I'd be lying. I was very nervous. Voldemort noticed through our bond and calmed me.

"Don't worry. All you'll have to do is rise when I announce your presence, nothing else."

"But what if someone recognizes me? And they'll think I've infiltrated your manor?"

"Then I'll use 'Crucio' on them. Easy."

I huffed, but kept silent. We had now entered the room where the meeting was kept and I stiffened as I saw a couple of Death Eaters in place. Even though they wore masks, I recognized some of them. Avery. Malfoy. Crabbe. And Snape. My eyes narrowed when I saw Bellatrix, but forced myself to stay calm. It wouldn't do me any good if I began to throw hexes at her. Almost all of them had their eyes on me, and I saw curiosity and confusion in them. Oh, if only they knew…

Voldemort stepped up to the throne, me not far behind, and gestured at a chair close to it. I sat down and kept my eyes on the floor, determined to not speak or do anything until it was required.

"My followers," Voldemort began, and everyone grew silent, "I have brought you another companion. His name is Salvatore, and he shall be treated with respect. He will be a valuable asset in our fight." I remembered what he had said before the meeting and stood up, but still kept my eyes on the floor.

"My Lord, with all due respect, where did you found him?" Malfoy asked.

"That is no one's business but my own, but I can assure you, Lucius, that he isn't a traitor. He is working _with_ us, not _against_ us. And anyone who says otherwise, or tries to curse him, will be met by curses from **me**. Is that clear?"

A chorus of "Yes, My Lord" was heard, and I sat down again. I spent the rest of the meeting listening to the others, and their reports. Eventually it grew quite boring, but I tried my best to seem interested.

When the meeting was over, and all the Death Eaters apparated away, I followed Voldemort back towards my room. I threw myself on my bed and took the mask off. I sighed in relief.

"How did I do?" I asked and looked at Voldemort, who was sitting next to me.

"With it being your first meeting and all, I think you did great."

"Good. I was nervous the entire time, though. But in the end, it got quite boring. I mean, does Bellatrix ever stop talking?"

Voldemort chuckled. "Barely."


	3. Chapter 3

"Personally, I fail to see how my Lord sees you as an ally. To me, you're nothing but an annoying brat."

I turned around and saw Bellatrix standing in the middle of the hall, smirking at me. She had her wand out, and had apparently planned this little meeting of ours. She had waited until I was alone, since I was spending almost every single minute with Voldemort.

"And personally, I fail to see how he sees you as a valuable follower." I replied and smirked back. Her eyes narrowed and her smirk disappeared.

"You little brat! You'll pay for that!"

She raised her wand and was just about to curse me when her wand was suddenly pulled out of her hand. She gasped and spun around, only to fall to the floor in a deep bow. I sighed deeply in relief and leaned against the wall. Oh, my saviour.  
>Voldemort was standing not far away, holding both his and Bellatrix's wand in his hand. He glanced at me with worry in his crimson eyes, but after reassured himself that I wasn't hurt he turned to Bellatrix; the worry was replaced with fury.<p>

"Bellatrix, what do you think you're doing?"

"M-my Lord, I wasn't doing any-anything."

"Is that so? Then please, tell me why you were pointing your wand at Salvatore."

"I-I..."

"You're far too impulsive for your own good, Bellatrix. _Crucio_!"

I giggled as I heard her pained screams and her writhing form on the ground. At first, it was quite unbearable, to listen to the screams of pain, but I've grown used to it. Besides, when it comes to Bellatrix, it's always fun to watch her in pain.

Voldemort lifted the curse, then stepped over her shaking body and cradled my face in his hands. Again, I was puzzled by his actions of affection; but I wouldn't complain, no matter how weird it was.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Voldemort murmured, his eyes filled with worry once again.

I shook my head and smiled, tried to erase the worry I felt. It was just... not like him to worry about someone. He was Lord Voldemort, his feeling were supposed to be gone. Or were they?

"She never got that far, thanks to you." I said. He smiled a little and let me go, and turned to Bellatrix.

"Get up from the floor, you look pathetic. And if you ever raise your wand at Salvatore again, I'll kill you. I hope that thick brain of yours can remember that."

I giggled again and accompanied Voldemort to his study. He sat down behind his desk and I in the chair in front of it. When he had placed several privacy and silence charms on the door, he turned to me.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you about your returning to Hogwarts in three weeks."

"Uh-hu."

"You're not going alone."

"I'm not?"

"No. I have decided to let Rabastan accompany you. He will be in the disguise of Aidan Solen, a transfer student who has, until now, being home-schooled."

"Does he know who I really am, then?"

"Yes, I told him. He was quite shocked at first, but he pulled himself together rather quick. He has always been the calm one."

"Is there any reason for why he's coming with me?" I asked.

"Yes. I don't want you to be the only snake in a group of lions."

I raised an eyebrow and laughed, but was touched that he cared about my safety.

"All right. It will be fun."

He chuckled, then waved his hand at the door. I took the hint and left his office.

"_Maybe I'll find Nagini and have some fun?"_ I thought to myself and went searching after the 'little' snake.

"_**Don't scare my followers again, Harry. It was funny the first times, but after a while it grew quite annoying."**_

"_I won't, I won't."_

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore almost screamed in frustration. It had been a few weeks, and still no sign of Harry! It was if he had vanished, completely.<p>

"Where _are_ you, Harry? Are you even alive?"

The new year at Hogwarts would start in almost two weeks, and Dumbledore grew more frustrated and desperate with every day. If the Lights Savior really was gone; they wouldn't stand a chance against Voldemort and his followers. Harry was the one who possessed the power to defeat him, but in order to do so he had to be here!

* * *

><p>"So… 'Aidan', excited about going back to Hogwarts?"<p>

I giggled at his grimace as he turned to face me.

"Not really. I'll never feel comfortable with that old coot there as Headmaster. And besides- I'll be in Gryffindor. I can't see any bright side to this."

"You'll still have me!"

"I fail to see how that is going to make me feel better."

**SMACK!**

"OW! I'm sorry!"

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" Rodolphus asked when he saw his brother rubbing his arm.<p>

"I… accidentally bumped into that new guy, Salvatore."

"Did he curse you?"

"No, he just warned me not to bump into him again. Then he would curse me."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I'm updating, it's a miracle!<strong>

**I just wanted to say, or write, that I'm sorry for waiting this long- to update the story. I've been recovering from being sick and with school and other things on my shoulders; it's a pretty heavy burden. **

**And I'm sorry if it is a bit short. **

**/Julle**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was seriously beginning to worry about Voldemort's behavior. It just wasn't like him to fuzz over another person as he did, and had done for some time now. If he ever saw Harry with a frown on his forehead, he immediately wanted to know if something was wrong, and if he could do anything to fix it. If he ever saw Harry angry, he wanted to know who he was going to punish among his followers.

All of that… was just not Voldemort! And although Harry liked these changes in his behavior, he was also slightly scared. He was used to see Voldemort cold and demanding, not worrying and comforting. So, he decided to confront him about it.

"Voldemort, are you feeling alright?"

"Hm?" Voldemort said, looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Are you feeling alright?" Harry repeated.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Voldemort asked and tilted his head to the side in confusion. That was another thing that worried Harry. Voldemort wasn't _confused_.

"You've been acting… weird."

"Weird? Care to elaborate?"

"Well, you worry about me, and comfort me when I need it- not that I'm complaining, I'm just not used to see you like this. I thought your feelings were gone."

"They were never gone, Harry, they were just buried deep inside." Voldemort said and got up from his chair and walked around the desk and towards Harry.

"Is that so? Then please, tell me what you're feeling." Harry asked, and got up from his chair as well.

"I feel… happy, whenever I'm around you. Sad when you're sad. Worried when you're worried. I could go on."

By now, Harry's eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open. What. The. Hell?

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You heard me, Harry. I can't deny it anymore, though I've tried many times. I lo-"

"My Lord! I must speak with you!" Severus Snape's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Harry quickly put his mask and robe on, then ushered Voldemort back to his chair and sat down in his own. A few seconds later, Snape opened the door and stepped inside, but frowned as he saw Harry, or Salvatore, in the room.

"What is it, Severus?" Voldemort asked, clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

"My Lord, I overheard Bellatrix as she planned to put a very strong love potion in your food and drink. I fear she might've already begun, but only with small dozes. Clearly, her obsession with you has gone out of hand."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bellatrix had been giving Voldemort a love potion? He was surprised and shocked at the strong feeling of jealousy he felt in his chest. How dare that bitch? Wait… so that's why Voldemort had been acting so different? But, why wasn't he acting this way toward Bellatrix, if she was the one to give it to him? Why him?

"Repeat that again, Severus, _please_." Voldemort said, his eyes filled with fury. Snape swallowed and backed a few steps.

"Bellatrix has been giving you a love potion, My Lord."

"Get Bellatrix here. Now."

"Yes, My Lord." Snape said and bowed, then hurried out of the room.

Harry didn't know what to say.

"That surely explains a lot." He finally mumbled, bringing Voldemort out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you haven't noticed you've been acting differently toward me? You've been worrying and fussing over me for some time now. And to think, it was a love potion all along…"

Before Voldemort could reply, the door opened once again and Bellatrix strode inside.

"You called for me, My Lord?" She asked and bowed. Harry narrowed her eyes at her pleased smirk. Clearly she thought that she'd been called her for Voldemort to express his _love_ for her.

"_Oh, she's in trouble now." _Harry thought and turned his face away to hide his grin.

"Yes, Bellatrix, I did. I received some very interesting news earlier today. The source told me that you've been putting a love potion in my food and drink. Is this true?"

By now, Bellatrix was white as a sheet, and she was shaking with fear.

"M-my Lord, I swear, I haven't-"

"Are you that obsessed with me, Bellatrix, that you'd use the means of a love potion to make me love you back?"

"I… I..."

"And surely, you must know that such a deed can't go unpunished, correct?"

Before Bellatrix had a chance to defend herself, Voldemort raised his wand and said:

"Crucio."

Bellatrix's screams filled the air, and Harry basked in them, enjoying every second. What she had done was really unforgivable.

After a few minutes Voldemort broke the curse, leaving Bellatrix on the floor, sobbing and shaking.

"Don't think that was all, I have much more in store for you, Bella. Oh, and do you know why your potion failed to work? It's because I'm already in love with someone else. And you know as well as I do that if a person is in love with someone, a love potion given to you by another will be useless."

At this, Harry's head shot up and he stared at Voldemort. He was in love with someone? Who? There was that jealousy again, but this time Harry didn't deny it. He did feel jealous.

Bellatrix seemed to have problems grasping this as well. She stared at her Lord, unable to say anything. Voldemort scoffed and summoned Lucius and Severus and ordered them to put her in the dungeons. They grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the room, ignoring her screams and plead for mercy.

As the door closed, Voldemort leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples.

"Who is it?"

"Hmm?" Voldemort asked and looked up at Harry.

"Who is it, the one you're in love with?"

"Why, Harry, shouldn't that be obvious? Didn't you hear what I told Bellatrix? That a love potion is useless if you're already in love with someone else?"

"Yes, I heard that, but-"

"It would be _useless_. That means my behavior towards _you_ wasn't a result of the love potion."

It finally clicked. Voldemort's behavior towards him was… oh, dear. And he had said he was in love with someone. Was that someone… him?"

"You love… me?" Harry asked.

Voldemort sighed and got up and walked up to Harry, and kneeled in front of him, taking his hands in his own.

"I am. At first, it wasn't easy, feeling again, I mean. I wasn't used to it, and it got worse after I brought you here. But yes. I love you."

Harry blinked a few times, tried desperately to control his own emotions. Voldemort loved him. Someone loved him. He was loved.

"I don't expect you to feel the same, Harry, please don't force yourself to feel something you don't. I just… well, this wasn't the way I wanted to tell you, but I figured it was just as good to let that bitch know. She really is-"

Voldemort was interrupted in his little 'speech', as Harry had thrown his arms around him and hugged him hard. His insides were turmoil, but he didn't cared. He'd admit that he felt something for Voldemort- maybe it wasn't love, but it was something.

"I… I feel something towards you, too, Voldemort, and though it might not be love, it's something. You earned a few extra points when you tortured Bellatrix, though. I'm nearly there. If you keep this up, you'll have a love-sick teenager to deal with!"

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe the end was too... sappy? I don't know, I just wrote my thoughts down. Still, I think it was cute. But that's what <em>I <em>think- it's your opinions I care about. **

**/Julle**


	5. Chapter 5

It was time for Harry to go back to Hogwarts. Though he wasn't too happy about it. I mean, come on, if someone tells you that he love you, would you like to leave him? No, didn't think so.

After his confession, Voldemort had insisted that Harry should call him by his birth name. 'It made it all so much more intimate'; he had said and continued working. Harry had shrugged and just cooperated- he had never liked 'Voldemort' anyway, at least not when they were alone together.

"Have you packed everything, Harry?" Tom asked the night before Harry and 'Aidan' would leave the manor for Hogwarts.

Harry heaved a deep sigh and sat on the bed, looking depressed. Tom chuckled and sat down beside him, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders in a friendly manner. Harry still found the whole love-thing quite unbelievable, but he wasn't about to complain. It was nice to know that somebody loved him, for _him_, and not for his fame.

"Yes." He said and leaned his head on Tom's shoulder. "Sadly."

Tom chuckled again and stroke his hair, making Harry close his eyes and just enjoy the attention. He would miss this.

"I'll miss you." He admitted. "You better not forget me while I'm gone."

"Harry, Harry, how could anyone ever forget you?"

"We're not talking about just 'anyone'; we're talking about _you_, the Dark Lord. That's quite the difference."

"If you say so. But I promise I won't forget you."

Harry nodded firmly and sighed again. He didn't want to leave.

"Why can't you just make a Death Eater go in my place? Just use Polyjuice Potion, or something."

"Who can play Harry Potter better then Harry Potter himself? You know this is the way it has to be. We've been through this before, Harry. Must you be so stubborn?"

"Of course, I have my reputation to think about." Harry said and smirked up at Tom, who just shook his head. "What?"

"You have to work on that smirk; it doesn't look good on you."

"It does too!"

"No, you're not there yet. You've been on the Light side for too long, they don't know how to do a proper smirk. They should teach that in school, it can be very useful later in life."

"Ha, I can see it now; 'How to perform a proper smirk!'. Oh, and Snape should be the teacher! He is a professional."

"Better than me?"

"You're the Dark Lord; you can't show yourself in public."

"There's a thing called glamour."

"Which Dumbledore would be able to see through in a matter of seconds. You'd be dead even before you could state your business."

"All right, all right, I'll give in. But you're right; Severus is a master on the smirk."

Harry suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tom asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I just can't believe we're sitting here- *laugh*- discussing whose smirk is the best!"

Tom snorted and shook his head once again.

* * *

><p>"All right, Aidan, ready to go?"<p>

**(A/N; Rabastan will be called Aidan from now on!)**

Aidan nodded and took on a slightly nervous look. Harry had to compliment the guy- he was an exceptional actor.

They boarded the train and found an empty compartment and sat down. They didn't have to wait for long until they were joined by Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, mate!" Ron said as he sat down beside Harry. "Whose this?" he motioned towards Aidan.

"Why don't you ask him, Ron?" Harry asked, slightly irritated by Ron's behavior.

Ron shrugged and turned his questioning eyes towards Aidan.

"I'm Aidan. I'm an old friend of Harry's. I live further down on Privet Drive with my parents. I used to be home-schooled, but now my parents have become too busy to teach me, so they sent me here, along with Harry."

"Oh, will you be in Gryffindor as well?" Hermione asked. It was clear that she wasn't too happy about the newcomer.

"I hope so- Harry is one of my closest friends, I want to be in the same house as him." Aidan said and looked down, a little shy.

"How come you haven't told us about Aidan, Harry?" Hermione asked in a slightly hurt voice.

"Everyone has a right to privacy, no?" Harry replied and shrugged. "Maybe I wanted to keep something of my life away from everybody."

"Still, you could've told us, mate, you know you can trust us." Ron said and frowned.

"I'm sure you have secrets as well, but you don't see me ask about it, do you?" Harry asked, growing more and more annoyed by the second. Why couldn't they just drop the whole thing? Had they been this irritating before?

"There's no need to be rude, Harry." Hermione scolded him, and Harry immediately thought of Mrs. Weasley.

Harry just shrugged again and stared out the window. He wished they could just leave him and Aidan alone. They didn't need to know every single thing that went on in his life. One look at Aidan told him he felt the same way. Their eyes met and Aidan rolled his eyes, making Harry smile and nod.

When they arrived at the station in Hogsmeade, Harry was ready to hex both of his friends. They had been nagging and nagging the whole way, making Harry and Aidan groan and cover their ears. They acted like babies, not 15-year old wizards and witches. Harry was surprised that he hadn't noticed it before. Maybe, when he still had been on the Light side, he just hadn't cared? Now, when he was with Tom, he saw things much clearer.

They were greeted by Hagrid, and Harry couldn't help but smile. Hagrid would never change. He would always stay the same.

"Hiya, Harry, who's the new guy?" He asked when they got close.

"This is Aidan; he'll be in Hogwarts with us. He was home-schooled, but not anymore, as you can see." Harry said and smiled.

"Well, nice to meet yah, Aidan! Come along, we can't be late for the feast."

"Thank God that the train ride is over." Aidan whispered to Harry. "I was _this_ close from hexing them both to oblivion. How did you put up with them before?"

"I honestly don't know." Harry replied and shook his head.

"Don't know what, Harry?" Came Ron's voice from behind.

"Nothing, Ron." Harry answered without looking back.

"_**How is it going? Are you there yet?"**_

Harry almost jumped in surprise at Tom's voice in his head.

"_God, you scared me! Do you __want__ me to have a heart attack? Things are going great- although Aidan and I could barely keep us from hexing my friends, Ron and Hermione. They kept nagging the entire way here. And I don't think they like Aidan, they were quite suspicious. How I became friends with them in the first place is beyond me." _

He heard Tom's chuckle and smiled to himself.

"_**Back then you was nothing but an irritating, naïve child. You've grown quite much during your stay here at my manor." **_

"_Aw, Tom, thanks for the compliment. I knew you liked me! And would I sound too girlish if I told you I missed you?"_

"_**Yes."**_

"_I miss you soooo much, Tom, you've no idea how boring it is without you here! I don't know how I can even manage to breathe without your presence-"_

"_**Shut up!"**_


	6. Chapter 6

Even though Dumbledore knew that Aidan would be in Gryffindor, he insisted that he went through the process of being sorted by the hat like everyone else. Harry scowled at the old man from his seat at Gryffindor table and wished that he could just drop the whole thing.

"_I'm sure he's hoping that the hat will put him somewhere else. Why else would he want to go through with this?"_

"_**He's Dumbledore, Harry; you know what an old coot he is. I'm sure he doesn't want Aidan to split the Golden Trio"**_

"_Ugh, that name sounds awful. I can't believe that people actually refer to us as that. I mean, in the past I can see why, but now… I find them so… irritating. Hermione is always scolding me about either this or that, and Ron is just being… Ron. Was I really that blind before? Or have my uncle's treatment changed me too much?" _

Tom didn't reply, but Harry could feel anger seep through the link. He knew it wasn't aimed at him, but at his uncle.

"_**I swear, Harry, if I could kill him again, I would. That man deserves to rot in Hell for what he did to you."**_

Harry didn't reply, but sent gratitude and happiness via the link, silently thanking Tom for caring. He directed his attention to the front where McGonagall just put the hat on Aidan's head. He could see Dumbledore leaning forward in his chair, waiting for the hat to speak.

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

Harry clapped with the others in his House, and mentally stuck his tongue out at Dumbledore, who leaned back, looking disappointed.

Aidan walked back to him and took the empty seat next to him. Hermione glared slightly at him when he wasn't looking, but smiled as he turned his eyes towards her. Harry noticed her glare and longed to kick her, but restrained himself. It wouldn't do him any good to act differently towards them, at least, not yet.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Aidan!" He said and flung his arm around Aidan's shoulders. "I just know you'll love it here!" He was close to burst out laughing as he saw the look Aidan gave him.

"Thanks, Harry; I'm sure I'll like it. I mean, you've told me so much about how great it is. How can I not like it?"

"What has he told you?" Hermione asked, and Harry once again had the urge to kick her, or smash her face down on her plate. Wouldn't that be a sight?

"Oh, just how much trouble he's ended up in, thanks to his disrespect of the rules."

"Hey! I don't disrespect the rules, I just find some unnecessary, and therefore not worth of obeying."

"You know I won't believe that."

"Yeah. But it's true anyway."

* * *

><p>When Tom had made sure that Harry and Aidan had arrived to Hogwarts safely,( how you can be safe with that old coot anywhere near around?), he made his way down to the dungeons. He smirked evilly as he thought of a certain prisoner's punishment.<p>

As he reached the dungeons, he walked up to the cell where Bellatrix was being kept. When she saw who it was she immediately threw herself to the ground.

"M-my Lord!"

"Hello, Bellatrix. I'm sure you know why I'm here?" His smirk widened as he saw her body quiver with fear.

"My Lord, I'm sor-sorry-"

"The fact that you're sorry won't help you now, Bellatrix. You fed me a love potion. The Dark Lord. There's no easy way out of this one. I ask myself though; why now?"

She knew it was an order. She gulped and tried desperately to find a way out of the whole mess.

"It's that new follower, My Lord, he- he has been poisoning you."

"Salvatore, you mean? No, I'd have to object. He has done nothing of the sort. Did you do it out of jealousy?"

"Whatever he can do, I can do twice as much better, My Lord! I'm your most devoted follower; you know I'd do anything for you!"

"Ah, but you see, Salvatore is a very special person, and very important to me. Do you remember when I told you that I was in love with someone else?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, Salvatore is that someone."

At that, Bellatrix froze. Even though she feared for her life, she was blinded with jealousy and hatred. No one deserved to love the Dark Lord but her! She was the only one worthy of doing that! That Salvatore guy must've put her Lord under a spell of some sort. Or perhaps he'd fed a love potion to the Dark Lord? Yes, that's must be it.

"He does not love you, My Lord; he's the one that's been feeding you a love potion. He blamed me for his crime!"

Tom rolled his eyes and mentally kicked himself for ever recruiting her. Was she this mental before?

"Trying to defend yourself, Bellatrix? Are you trying to save your skin? You're wasting your time; we both know you'll die for what you did."

"My Lord, I beg of you! Don't kill me, I beg you!"

"We both know I don't listen to pleads and begging. It's so irritating. This is our goodbye, Bellatrix."

Her eyes widened as she saw her Lord raise his wand and point it at her, the curse ready on his lips.

"My Lord, don't kill me!" She screamed in despair.

"Avada Kedavra."

He watched in delight as the green light hit her chest, and the life that left her eyes. He snorted and made his way back to his office.

"_**Harry?"**_

"_Yes?" _

"_**I just wanted you to know that Bellatrix will no longer be around to bother us." **_

"_What took you so long?" _

"_**I was too busy thinking about you."**_

"_Who's too girlish now?" _

"**Shut up."**

"_That's your answer to everything, isn't it? It's hard to have a proper conversation when the other forbids you to talk."_

"_**Moving on to something else- how are things going with you and Aidan?"**_

"_Good, although I want to kick Hermione and hex Ron. They are both being so rude against Aidan. What's gotten into them?" _

"_**They're Gryffindors, what do you expect?"**_

"…_I'm a Gryffindor, too, Tom? What are you implying?"_

"_**We both know you're more of a Slytherin than Gryffindor. You can talk to snakes, can't you? I can't see you talk to any lions."**_

"_Very funny. Ha-ha-ha. __That was meant as sarcasm."_

"_**Really, I had no idea." **_

"_You know, it's hard to think that you love me, when you keep insulting me."_

"_**I'm not insulting you, I was just stating facts. You **__**are**__** a Slytherin deep down inside and you can't talk to lions. How do you see that as insults?" **_

"…_Damn it."_

"_**I thought so." **_


	7. Chapter 7

"_I have to come up with a good come-back." _Harry thought as he, Aidan and the rest of the Gryffindors made their way to their common room.

"_**Good luck with that."**_

"_Gah! Do you really have to listen to everything I'm thinking? Can't I have some privacy?"_

"_**Hmm… no."**_

"_I'll find a way to shut the link off. Just you wait." _Harry threatened.

"_**Then I'll just find a way to open it again. But, fine, I'll give you some privacy."**_

Harry frowned as he felt as if something inside him was missing. He realized that Tom had shut off the link. He was, now, just Harry Potter. Not Harry Potter with the Dark Lord in his mind.

"Strange." He murmured.

"What's strange?" Ron asked as he elbowed his way up to Harry, who had been walking with Aidan a few steps ahead.

"Nothing, Ron."

"You always say that. Why don't you talk to me and Hermione anymore?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've changed, Harry. Since the first moment I saw Aidan, I knew things would be different. It's just… you don't feel like… you. You're not Harry."

"_No, I'm Harry Potter with the Dark Lord in my mind." _

"_**That makes you sound like a crazy person."**_

Harry almost jumped in surprise.

"_What the- didn't you said you'd give me some privacy?" _

"_**I did." **_

Harry mentally stuck his tongue out and turned his attention back to Ron, who kept babbling about how different he was.

"- and you're so cold, to everyone except Aidan, and I noticed the way you glared at Dumbledore, what's up with that? And another thing-"

"Ron!" Harry cut him off, and turned around so he faced his 'friend'. "Can you please just shut up?"

He turned back and grabbed Aidan by the arm and dragged him off, leaving Ron standing frozen with his mouth wide open. Nope, this was definitely not the Harry he was used to.

* * *

><p>"Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you." Dean Thomas said as he and a few other Gryffindors entered through the portrait.<p>

Harry groaned, but got up. Typical Dumbledore to want to see him the first day of school.

"_Tom, you there?" _

"_**Of course I am, did you really think I'd leave you alone with **__**him**__**?" **_

"_But what if he uses Legilimency? Won't he sense that you're here?"_

"_**I'm wounded, Harry. Deeply. Don't you know who I am?"**_

"_I do."_

"_**I don't think you do. Let me refresh your memory; I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Dark Lord, Lord Vol-"**_

"_Stop it!"_

He reached the statue, said the password Dean had given him and entered the oval office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, wearing his half-moon spectacles, smiling at him.

"_Kind of creepy… to enter a room and find the only one in there smiling at you."_

"_**Thank you, Harry. I'll never smile at the sight of you again."**_

"_I didn't mean… oh, never mind." _

"Hello, Harry. Why don't you sit down?"

"Hello, Professor." Harry replied and sat down in the chair opposite Dumbledore's.

"Harry, a few weeks ago I came to Privet Drive and noticed you were gone. Why?"

"Why would you go there, sir?"

"The alarms set off, and in turn notified me that you had left the safety wards. Why?" He asked again, the smile fading.

"I… I had to get away, sir. I wasn't safe there." Harry said, looking down. He tried to act unsure and a tiny bit afraid.

"What do you mean? Voldemort can't break through the wards."

"I wasn't referring to Voldemort, sir. While the wards may protect me from _him_, they don't protect me from my uncle."

"_See if you can talk your way out of this one, you old goat." _He could hear Tom chuckle and fought back a smile.

"Your uncle, Harry?"

"Yes. He… hit me. A lot. And one day I just couldn't take it anymore. So I left."

"Why didn't you tell me, Harry?"

"Because you would've just brought me back to them. Sir, I know that I'm not safe outside the wards, but that doesn't mean I want to get punched at by my own relatives. I know it'll just get worse when I come back next year…" He mumbled and looked down, inwardly laughing along with Tom.

"Harry, I'm very sorry to hear that. I had no idea it was so bad."

"If you had checked up on me, you would've."

Dumbledore didn't reply, and Harry knew he'd hit a sore spot.

"_Harry- 1. Dumbledore- 0."_

"I'm sorry, Harry. But I'm afraid I've got some bad news. You see… your relatives are dead."

Harry looked up, startled, while he practically danced in joy on the inside. Oh, they were dead alright.

"W-what?"

"When I got there, they were dead. You could clearly see that it was the work of a wizard."

"But who? It can't have been Voldemort, right?"

"No, that would be highly unlikely, – _**"Not!" **_– and I'm sad to say that I really have no clue to who it might've been."

Harry nodded weakly and looked and smiled weakly against him. He could feel Dumbledore's probing on his mind walls, and felt Tom push him back out, as he grumbled and muttered about what an old coot he was. If Dumbledore had felt another presence in his mind, he didn't say.

"May I go now, sir?" Harry asked, looking away.

"Of course, my boy. And again, I'm sorry for your loss."

Harry said nothing in return and walked out the door with a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"What did Professor Dumbledore want, Harry?" Hermione asked the second Harry entered the common room.<p>

"Nothing special. Just wondered if I had had a good summer." Harry replied.

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Why don't you bother someone else with your questions?" Harry asked, annoyed and tired.

"Harry! That was rude." She said, crossing her arms. Harry assumed she waited for an apology. Well, then she would have to wait a long time. He merely raised an eyebrow and walked away, heading for the bedroom where he knew Aidan would be.

"_**Good come-back."**_

"_Thanks. Now, if I only could come up with one when I'm talking to you…"_

"_**Good luck. You'll need it."**_

"_I've always been lucky. I've escaped you a few times, haven't I? Or was that just incompetence from your side?" _

"_**Shut up."**_

"_Got nothing to say, Tom? Do you admit defeat?"_

"_**Never!"**_

"_It's okay. I'm patient. " _

"_**Not for long with me around." **_

"_I can always give you the silent treatment."_

"_**Go on. I dare you." **_

"_Challenge accepted!" _

Harry mentally shut up and threw himself on his bed and took a deep breath. Free from Dumbledore, free from Ron and Hermione… for now, at least.

"What did the old coot want?" Aidan asked and looked up from his book."

"He wondered why I had left the wards and told me that my relatives were dead. Not that I didn't already knew it."

Aidan chuckled and returned to his reading. Harry got comfortable and smirked as he felt Tom's annoyed feelings through the link.

"_Do you surrender?" _

"_**Never!" **_


	8. Chapter 8

"_**Harry, if you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to glue your lips together!" **_

Harry had for the previous two hours been singing non-stop in his head, and it was starting to piss Tom off. He had tried, in vain, to distract Harry by talking about random things, but it hadn't worked.

"_What's the matter, Tom? Am I annoying you? Well, I'm sorry, but I find some of these songs quite catchy, and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon." _

"_**That's pure evil, Harry, and you know it. And I'M the evil one." **_

"_I'm not evil, Tom. I'm Harry Potter."_

"…_**that was not funny, Harry." **_

Harry smiled and laughed quietly. Oh, he did _so _enjoy annoying Tom.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Ron from his bed. Harry suppressed a groan. Why did Ron always have to snoop? It really started to get annoying.

"Nothing that concerns you, Ron." He said and rolled his eyes.

"You've really changed, Harry. If you ask me, I'd say that Aidan got into your brain. Maybe he brainwashed you, or something."

Harry couldn't help it- he started laughing, and was unable to stop. Oh, poor, stupid, naïve Ron. "Aidan has nothing to do with this, Ron. Don't blame him, he's my friend."

"So am I, or so I thought, but you have been ignoring me completely since day one." Said Ron and glared at Harry.

"Well, if you hadn't been such a jerk towards Aidan, maybe I wouldn't have ignored you." Said Harry and glared back.

"You're defending him now? What if he's a Death Eater?"

"He's not a Death Eater, Ron, stop being so paranoid."

Ron muttered something Harry couldn't hear and turned away, his back against Harry. Well, Harry couldn't care less. He was happy that it finally was quiet in the dorm, and snuggled down in his bed, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Good morning, sunshine."<strong>_

Harry groaned and put his pillow over his head, but of course that didn't stop Tom.

"_**No 'good morning' for me? Or is it a bad morning?"**_

"_I haven't had the chance to decide yet, but thanks to you it's more of a bad morning."_

"_**What is that supposed to mean?" **_

"_You know I'm not a morning person, and… what time is it?"_

"_**If I tell you, you'll be mad at me."**_

"_That early, huh? It just turned into a bad morning. Good work, Tom." _

"_***Sigh* I'm sorry."**_

"_A bit late for that. I think I'll just ignore you for a while and go back to sleep. If you know what's good for you, don't disturb me again."_

"_**I'm not suicidal." **_

Harry woke up a few hours later, still a little annoyed with Tom for waking him at such an ungodly hour. He looked to his right and saw that Ron was still sleeping. To his left, Aidan's bed was empty.

"_Maybe he's in the Common room." _He got dressed and went down the stairs. Yep, he was right. Aidan sat in an armchair, reading a book. _"What a surprise…" _Harry thought sarcastically.

"Good morning, Aidan." He said and threw himself on the couch.

"Good morning, Harry. Slept well?" Said Aidan without looking up from his book.

"No, Tom woke me up a few hours ago. My day is ruined." Said Harry and sighed. "Don't laugh." He said when he saw Aidan's shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. Aidan just stuck out his tongue and went back to his reading.

"_**Are you still mad at me?" **_

"_Not angry, annoyed. If I had been there with you, I'd made you sleep on the couch."_

"_**You wouldn't dare."**_

"_Try me." _

"I'm hungry. Would you like to accompany me down to the Great Hall and enjoy a marvelous breakfast?" Said Harry and got up.

"I'd love to." Said Aidan and put his book away. They were at the door when a loud voice echoed in the room.

"Harry, wait for me!"

"Oh, God, kill me now." mumbled Harry and stopped the groan that almost slipped out. Hermione came running down the stairs and ran up to Harry, completely ignoring Harry.

"Shall we go then?" She said, grabbing Harry's hand and made a move to drag him out of the room, but stopped as Harry drew his hand back, looking slightly annoyed. "What's the matter?" She asked, frowning.

"You're the matter, Hermione. Can you please stop dragging me around and try to act like a civilized person?" Said Harry and Hermione gasped. He had never talked to her like that.

"Why do you say that, Harry?" She asked, looked slightly hurt.

"You keep dragging me around everywhere, and you're being very rude by just ignoring Aidan. He's my friend, and you treat him as if he's not there. It's really starting to bug me. Now if you'll excuse us, I and Aidan are going down to have a very enjoyable breakfast, and I would appreciate it if you could step aside and let us out of the room."

Hermione was speechless. Absolutely speechless. Harry had never talked to her like that before. She watched Harry and Aidan leave the Common room and close the portrait after them. Harry was different. And she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office. The password is jellybeans."<p>

Harry sighed, but nodded. What could the old coot want now? He hadn't done anything wrong.

"_Tom, you there?"_

"_**I'm here, Harry."**_

"_Good." _

He made his way to the gargoyle, spoke the password and entered the room… to find that he wasn't the only one there. Ron and Hermione were there as well.

"Ah, Harry, there you are!" Said Dumbledore and smiled.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" He asked, but he had a hunch.

"Yes, my boy. You see, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger came to me and told me that your attitude is slightly different from last year. They say you're being rude to them, and won't spend any time with them. Is this true?"

"Yes, it's true. But it's not only because of my change in attitude, sir. They have been very rude to me as well, and to Aidan, and I won't accept that."

"That's not true!" Said Ron.

"Now, Harry-"Said Dumbledore, but Harry interrupted him.

"It is, you're always trying to figure out what I and Aidan are talking about. Well, if we did wanted you to know, we would've invited you to join the conversation. It doesn't concern you, Ron, so please stop snooping. And you, Hermione, you're no better. You're acting as if it's okay to order me around, well, it's not. It's pissing me off, and it's starting to bug Aidan as well. Yes, he's an old friend of mine, no, I haven't told you about him, but that is no reason for you to treat him the way you do.  
>Now, if you excuse me, Aidan's waiting for me, and I'd hate to keep him waiting." With those words, he left the office, leaving a shocked Headmaster and two stunned ex-friends behind.<p>

"Where were you?" Asked Aidan as Harry joined him outside the Great hall.

"Ron and Hermione told Dumbledore about my rude behavior, enough said. I gave them a piece of my mind, though." Said Harry and huffed. "Now let's go eat, I'm starving."

"When are you not?"

**SMACK!**

"OW! Sorry!"


	9. Chapter 9

Harry groaned and restrained himself from pulling his hair and scream. Ever since that day when his ex-friends went to Dumbledore and told him about his changed behavior, the old coot hadn't stopped staring at him. Harry knew that he hoped they would make eye-contact so that he could read his mind with Legilimency, but Harry was smarter than that. But that didn't mean he wasn't bothered by the constant staring. He wanted to march up to the Head table and poke Dumbledore's eyes, preferably with a fork.

"_**A fork?" **_

"_Yes, a fork. That'll make it hurt." _Harry replied and tried to distract himself by eating his breakfast.

"_**I think it would've hurt either way, but I compliment you for wanting to inflict pain on the old man." **_

"_Who wouldn't? Let's change subject, how have you been?" _

"_**Bored. Busy. Bored. Restless. Did I say I've been bored?"**_

"_Yes. Three times now."_

"_**Well, that's how much bored I am! The Death Eaters are so incompetent; they're behaving like unruly children. Why, in my days, the teachers punished the bad children by spanking them with a ruler. Do you think that would work?"**_

Harry burst out laughing, which in turn caused him to choke on the food in his mouth. He quickly drank some pumpkin juice and sighed relieved when he could breathe again.

"_Oh God, I can imagine it! Hilarious!"_

Harry felt Tom's joy and happiness through their link and smiled, knowing the other was happy that he'd made Harry laugh. His smile faded though when he saw his two ex-friends enter the Great Hall.

"_Oh, great, guess who just entered the Hall; Pain and Panic." _**(A/N: I'm referring to the two creatures in Disney's Hercules, I thought it was fitting ^^)**

"_**What do you mean 'Pain and Panic'?" **_

"_Oh, right, I forgot you don't… never mind, I explain later."_

Harry nearly groaned again as the other two sat down next to him. Where was Aidan? His shining knight in armor?

**"…"**

"_It's just a saying, Tom. You know you're my shining knight in armor." _

"_**And don't you forget it." **_

Seriously, where was Aidan? He hadn't been in the dorm-room when Harry woke up, but he'd just figured that he'd woken up early. Perhaps he had already eaten?

"Hello, Harry." Hermione said and smiled at him. Harry was immediately suspicious. Why was she so friendly and nice all of a sudden? He noticed that Ron had a smug look on his face and knew that they were involved in Aidan's disappearance.

"Where's Aidan?" He asked and scowled at them.

"How should we know?" Ron asked and shuffled some fried eggs in his mouth.

"From the smug look on your face, _Ronald_, I know you have something to do with it."

"Well, I don't, I have no idea where he is."

Harry snorted and got up. Immediately, Hermione rose and grabbed his sleeve.

"Where are you going? Can't you at least wait until we've finished our breakfast?" She asked.

"I'm going to find my friend, so _please_, let go of me." Harry said through clenched teeth. What the hell had they done to him?

"I'm sure he's fine, now sit down and finish your breakfast." Hermione said and pushed him back down on his seat. Harry stared at her. How dared she treat him like this?

"_**Filthy mudblood." **_Tom growled, and Harry agreed.

He pushed her hand away and got up and stalked out of the Hall. He heard the sound of running feet behind him and knew the other two followed him.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked again.

"I told you, to find my friend!" God, he was _this_ close to punch her in the face.

"He isn't your only friend, Harry, we're your friends, too, remember?" Ron said and slapped him on the back.

"Wrong. I'm afraid you're mistaken, Ronald, we aren't friends." Harry said and smirked as the redheads pace slowed somewhat.

"What are you talking about; we're your best friends, Harry." Hermione said and frowned.

"No, Hermione, you're not my friends, you haven't been since the beginning of this year. Now, stop following me and leave me alone."

"Why do you care so much about that _Aidan_? You've barely talked to us since he came." Ron said and scowled.

"Gee, I wonder why." Harry said sarcastically. When he felt Hermione tug on his sleeve he'd finally had enough. He spun around and pushed her hard against the wall, making her gasp at the hard impact. "I told you to let go of me!"

"What the hell, leave her alone!" Ron screamed and tried to grab Harry, but Harry was quicker. He moved aside so that Ron flew past him and fell to the ground with a 'thump'.

"Always the graceful one." Harry muttered and walked away. "And don't come near me again!" He said over his shoulder before he rounded a corner and vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>Harry searched through the Common Room, but there was no sign of Aidan. Now Harry was starting to get worried. Where was he? He searched through the classrooms, but he wasn't there either.<p>

He was just about to panic when he saw the person he'd been looking for the entire morning.

"AIDAN!" He screamed and ran up to his friend, but gasped when he saw the state he was in. He had bruises and cuts on his face and arms, and his robes where dirty and had several holes in them. "What happened to you? Are you hurt?"

Aidan sighed and leaned against the wall, catching his breath. He shook his head and Harry relaxed somewhat. "Did Ron and Hermione do this to you?" He asked, although he knew the answer.

Aidan nodded, but winced at the movement. Harry frowned in concern and lightly touched his friend's temple, but quickly withdrew his hand when he saw the pain on Aidan's face. "Come on, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey. I swear, I'll kill those two!" He growled and put Aidan's arm around his shoulders, supporting him. They slowly but surely made their way to the Hospital Wing, where the medi-witch gasped when she saw them enter the room.

"Dear Merlin, what happened?" She asked as she helped Harry put Aidan on a bed, and immediately began to scan him to detect injuries.

"He told me that Ron and Hermione did this to him." Harry said. "I just found him, I've been looking for him all morning, since he wasn't at breakfast."

Madam Pomfrey gasped when she heard the names of the guilty ones, and turned to Harry with disbelief in her eyes. "I thought they were your friends, Mr. Potter."

"So did I, but ever since the beginning of the year, they've treated Aidan like dirt. I've told them to stop acting like such jerks, but they didn't listen. Ron is convinced he is a Death Eater, and Hermione is just being… Hermione. But now, I've truly had enough. They've gone too far this time."

While he was talking, Madam Pomfrey had poured several potions down Aidan's throat. Harry sighed in relief as he saw the bruises and the cuts disappear.

"Have you notified the Headmaster and your Head of House about this?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I came here straight away."

"I'll call them here, they need to hear and see this with their own eyes." The medi-witch went into her office and came back a minute later, her eyes now filled with anger and disgust at what had happened to the student on the bed.

Harry jumped as the door opened, and narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore, but didn't make any eye contact.

"What's the matter, Madam Pomfrey? Your message said it was urgent that we'd come here as soon as possible." McGonagall said, and then gasped as she saw Aidan on the bed. "What on Earth happened?"

Both Madam Pomfrey and Harry told them what had happened. McGonagall's eyes widened as Harry told them that Ron and Hermione had done it all.

"Mr. Potter, that is a very bad accusation. Why do you blame your friends for this?" She asked.

"They aren't my friends anymore, Professor, not after what they've done to Aidan." Harry replied.

"Now, Harry, you can't be sure it was young Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger who did this. Do you have any proof?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry was about to answer when he felt someone tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw Aidan look up at him.

"Take my memory." He whispered, his voice hoarse. Harry put the tip of his wand at Aidan's temple and slowly drew it back, a string of floating white strings following. McGonagall was quick to transfigure a cup into a flask, which Harry carefully put the memory in.

"Are you going to be alright?" Harry asked Aidan, who nodded and closed his eyes.

"He will be, after he had some rest. Now I suggest we all leave for your office, Headmaster, I'd like to be present when you watch that memory. I want to see if those two really were the ones who committed such a horrible deed towards another student." Madam Pomfrey said, still looking furious.

"Very well. Let's go then." Dumbledore said and they left the Hospital Wing. Once they were in his office, Harry poured the memory into Dumbledore's pensieve. Dumbledore then cast a spell so that they all could watch the memory at the same time.

Harry growled as he saw Ron stun Aidan when he was sleeping, then using a levitation spell to get him out of the bed and down to the Common Room, where Hermione was waiting. They left and went to the Room of Requirement. They then proceeded to use a body-bind on Aidan and using _'Enervate' _to wake him up. Aidan had tried to break free, but Ron had stopped his efforts by kicking him in the stomach.  
>Then followed a series of punches, kicks and spells that left Aidan screaming in pain and gasping for breath.<p>

Harry could feel Tom's rage through the link, and he himself wanted nothing more than to kill his two ex-friends. Oh, they would pay for this.

The memory then changed and they saw Aidan punch Ron in the face and throw Hermione to the ground before he ran out of the room. They then saw Harry as he ran up to him and brought him to the Hospital Wing.

"How could they?" Madam Pomfrey whispered, looking horrified at what she had seen. "I always thought they were good, but now…"

"I'm ashamed of my students; I can't believe they did that to a fellow Gryffindor! What were they thinking?" McGonagall seethed, anger burning in her eyes.

Dumbledore just sat in his chair, looking sad and regretful. Harry wondered if he had had anything to do with it all- it wouldn't surprise him if he had.

"Minerva, please tell me they'll be punished." Madam Pomfrey growled out.

"No need to worry, Poppy, they will not get away with this!" With that, McGonagall stormed out of the office. Harry almost pitied Ron and Hermione. Almost.


	10. Chapter 10

"I **knew **I should've _Obliviated _him, I knew, I knew, I KNEW!"

"Hermione, stop! You've been ranting about this for over an hour now." Ron whined and leaned against the wall in the corridor.

"This is serious, Ron! What if Harry finds him? What if he finds out what we did?" Hermione asked, scowling at her partner in crime. She hadn't liked the idea of putting another student "out of play", but Dumbledore- no; _Professor_ Dumbledore- had said it was for Harry's own good.

"Dumbledore said we'd be safe, Hermione, stop worrying too much." Ron said with a sigh.

"You're not worrying enough, Ron. Dumbledore can't defend our actions in front of Harry; he'll know he was the one who told us to do it. Harry, or someone else, could easily charge him for kidnapping a student. He could be sentenced to Azkaban, and so could we!" Hermione hissed after checking that the corridor was empty from others.

By now, Ron's face was almost whiter than a sheet. Obviously he hadn't thought of that. He opened his mouth to suggest they'd just run away and hide when McGonagall rounded the corner, stopping briefly in her walk when she saw them, and almost ran up to them, a furious look on her face.

"Oh, bugger." Ron mumbled, knowing he and Hermione were seriously fucked.

-o-

**Hermione's P.O.V.  
><strong>Expelled. They'd been _expelled_! This couldn't be happening. This must be a nightmare, yes; it just had to be a nightmare.

During their… judgement, Professor Dumbledore had tried to reason with the others, but to no avail- Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall had threatened to charge Dumbledore for keeping students who tortured others if we weren't expelled immediately.  
>During their ranting and threatening, I glanced at Harry, who stood leaned against a bookshelf, watching the scene before him. He had a big smile on his face, and as our eyes met briefly, he'd smirked and waved his hand, as if already saying goodbye. He was happy to see us go.<p>

How could things have gone so wrong between us? What had happened to change Harry so badly? Was it something we had done- well, besides from torturing his... friend, that is? Why couldn't he understand we had done it for his own good? We were just trying to help him!

Professor Dumbledore had no choice but to comply with the others demands, and had expelled us. Ron's mother had come via floo and had been completely furious with us. I don't think I've ever been so scared of Mrs. Weasley before.

**Flashback:  
><strong>_**"HOW COULD YOU?  
>YOU TORTURED ANOTHER STUDENT, HOW COULD YOU SINK SO LOW? MY OWN SON! YOUR FATHER IS HEARTBROKEN, I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OF YOURSELF, RONALD! AND YOU, HERMIONE, I'D NEVER THINK YOU COULD DO SUCH A HORRIBLE THING! WHAT WILL YOUR PARENTS SAY? I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU TWO! YOU BOTH DESERVE TO BE EXPELLED, TEN TIMES OVER!"<strong>_

**End of flashback.**

Harry wouldn't even spare us a glance as he left the office. I'm sure he was heading to the Hospital Wing to see Aidan. Perhaps it had been wrong of me to listen to Professor Dumbledore? I never liked the idea of hurting another person, but Harry was such an important person in the Wizarding world, he couldn't afford to make other friends, who might be Death Eaters. He'd need us when the time would come, and now we wouldn't be able to stand beside him.

I tried to talk to him before the train left from Hogsmeade, but he just glared at me and walked away. Ron had also tried, but was met by the same glare. His glare was nothing as to what my parents would say when she came home. How on Earth could she explain to them that she'd only done it to help her friend?

-o-

**Harry's P.O.V.  
><strong>"How are you feeling?" I asked Aidan and sat down on his bed in the Hospital Wing. I'd just seen Granger and Weasley leave by the train and couldn't be happier. Granger had tried to talk to me before they left, but she had to be stupid to think I'd ever want to see her face again. I'm sure Dumbledore had convinced them to do it by saying it was for my own good. No, we couldn't let the Golden Trio split up over a new student, could we?

"Good, Pomfrey says I can leave soon. She threatened to tie me to the bed if I tried to sneak away before she deemed me well enough to leave." Aidan said, sounding annoyed. "I've been here for two days, and I'm almost ready to murder someone, just out of boredom."

"I know exactly what you mean." I said and mentally stuck my tongue out at Tom who was laughing at my statement.

"_Most of the times, you were the reason I ended up here anyways." _I pointed out.

We were interrupted by Pomfrey who said that Aidan needed to sleep, and I chuckled at Aidan's look of utter boredom before I headed back to the Gryffindor Common room.

"_**That may be true, but we all know you are a magnet to trouble. It finds you wherever you go. It will never let you be. Like a stalker."**_

"_I can't help but thinking of Bellatrix when I hear that."_

"_**I was talking about her, yes. She really was like a stalker. A crazy one. It's a good thing she's dead." **_Tom muttered, and I knew he was thinking of the moment when he killed her. _**"How have you been?" **_

"_Good, considering my friend's been tortured. And I so loved to watch Mrs. Weasley yell at the two bastards. All that was missing was a comfortable chair and some popcorn." _

"_**Yes, that was very entertaining… I miss you, Harry." **_I could hear the longing in his voice and sighed.

"_I miss you, too, Tom. More than you'll ever know. And… I've been thinking."_

"_**About what?"**_

"_About us." _

Tom was silent for a few minutes. I felt anxiety and dread via the link, and knew he was afraid I might want to 'break up' with him, so to speak.

"_**What about us?" **_

"_You said… you said you loved me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I told you I felt something for you. It wasn't love, but it was… something. And during the time we'd been apart I've come to a realization. If I miss you this much, so much it hurts, then it must be deeper than just… something." _

"…_**what are you saying, Harry?"**_

"_I'm saying I love you, too, Tom."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all my lovely and wonderful reviewers!  
>You've no idea how happy it makes me to read what you've written :) Very happy Julle!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tom Riddle's P.O.V.<br>**_"I'm saying I love you, too, Tom."_

It was as if everything had frozen. Time. Space.  
>For a long moment, I don't know how long, I couldn't move, could barely breathe. Did Harry say what I just think he said? What I've been dreaming, hoping, praying to hear from his lips since… forever, really.<p>

"_**You love me?" **_I asked, just to be sure I hadn't dreamed it all. What if he just said it because he knew I wanted to hear it? What if he didn't mean it? My heart almost stopped at the thought.

"_Yes, Tom." _Although he wasn't here I knew he smiled, I could hear it in his voice. _"I love you." _

Harry loved me. He really, truly loved me. _Me. _Lord Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I don't think anyone has ever said those words to me. I frowned when I felt something wet pour down my cheeks, and I raised a hand to my face. It was tears. I was crying.

"_Are you alright, Tom? You're so quiet." _

"_**I'm more than alright, Harry. If you only knew how happy your words make me." **_I replied, sending love and adoration through the link. Once again I felt him smile, and I closed my eyes in pure bliss as I felt him send the wonderful and new feeling of love back to me. _**"I wish you were here right now so I could kiss you." **_I smirked as I envisioned the blush that most certainly appeared on his cheeks.

"_Please refrain yourself from making me blush in front of others. By others I mean Ginny- I think she might have a crush on me, she could mistake my blush for affection towards her." _Harry said in a low, embarrassed tone, and I felt both anger and jealousy rise in my chest. That bitch better watch herself, or she might be in a little 'accident'. But, nevertheless, I felt Harry's lust and eagerness through the link, and I knew he wanted me to kiss him, too.

-o-

**Dumbledore's P.O.V.  
><strong>Things were **NOT **going as planned. Why couldn't Potter behave like I wanted him to behave? How had he become so rebellious? He was supposed to be weak; I'd told Petunia to rough him up a bit in the letter I left with Harry on their doorstep all those years ago. Perhaps they had overdone it? Perhaps they'd been too rough? Well, it was too late to ask them now...  
>I knew it had been foolish to let Granger and Weasley deal with young Aidan. I should've dealt with him myself, then those two wouldn't have to be expelled, and Harry would still be in my grasp.<p>

Something had changed within Harry, and I hadn't planned on stopping until I found out what it was. That boy _would_ fight for us, and he _would _die for us! I hadn't spent sixteen years of planning of scheming to just let it all go to waste.

-o-

**Harry's P.O.V.  
><strong>Aidan was finally out of the hospital wing! He had been allowed to leave with the promise that he'd come see Madam Pomfrey if he ever felt the need to, what he had been through wasn't an 'ordinary' accident.

He wanted to go after his two tormentors and make them pay, but I managed to calm him down, by threatening to lock him up in a room with a bunch of Hufflepuffs. What he had against them, I'll never know. Tom found it hilarious, and pitied the Hufflepuffs that would have to be in the same room as him.

Tom… he missed Tom. So much.

He had never loved someone before. Sure, he loved, or he _used to _love his friends, but never in such an intimate way. He had never been intimate with Tom either, just a hug now and then, but he knew it was a different kind of love between them. Not a friendly one, _real _love.

And Tom had been so happy when he heard those words. Harry had felt his joy and happiness through the link; he could barely stop his own smile. When Tom told him he wanted to kiss him he blushed beet red. Unfortunately, Ginny had been close-by, watching him, making sure to touch him now and then. Her whole face had lit up when she saw the blush, and Harry knew it was because of him. He'd known Ginny had a crush on him; it wasn't hard not to notice, really.

It had only gotten worse after he saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets. He wondered if she thought of him as her knight in armor- he certainly didn't see her as his fair, beautiful princess.  
>She'd started to follow him around, as if she couldn't stand to be away from him. He tried to endure it, but wouldn't stand it much longer.<p>

"_**If she as much as **__**look **__**at you, I'll kill her!" **_

"_Go right ahead. I won't miss her." _I said as I tried to escape from her, but it seemed almost useless.

"_**If you weren't in Hogwarts right now, I would get rid of her. I don't like her. I never have. You should've left me drain all her life-force down in the Chamber." **_

"_Yeah, I should, but back then we weren't in love and you sent a basilisk after me. And back then as was still Dumbledore's pawn." _

"_**No, thank God that's changed. You were also much more obnoxious." **_

"_Look who's talking."  
><em>_**  
>"What's that supposed to mean?"<strong>_

___"I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_**Are you saying I'm obnoxious?"**_

"_No, I've never said that."_

"_**You just did."**_

"_No, I didn't."_

"_**Yes, you did." **_

"_No, I didn't!" _

"_**I can keep going."**_

"_So can I." _

"_**Brat."**_

"_Old man." _

"_**You happen to love this old man."**_

"_That makes you a pedophile. I'm only sixteen. And what are you- eighty?"_

"_**I'll have you know I'm sixty-nine!" **_

"_You're still a pedophile."_

"_**I think we should change the subject."**_

-o-

**Hermione's P.O.V.  
><strong>When my parents heard I was expelled they instantly started to worry- had someone been mean to me? Was I hurt? Didn't I like it at Hogwarts?

How was I supposed to tell them I'd been expelled for hurting another student? They saw me as the perfect girl, the girl who never did anything to hurt someone else. They'll be so angry and disappointed.

Before I had a chance to tell them what I had done, an owl flew in the open window and dropped a letter on the kitchen table. I recognized Professor McGonagall's writing. Oh dear…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hermione's P.O.V.  
><strong>Before I could take the letter, Mum picked it up and frowned when she saw the Hogwarts-sigil. She quickly opened it and pulled out the parchment. I didn't dare to breathe. I knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

I saw her eyes widen in shock as she read what Professor McGonagall had written. She looked at me and then back to the letter. Without a word she handed the letter to Dad, who quickly read it through. He took a deep breath and put the letter down, neither of my parents looked at me.

"Tell me it's not true." Mum said, refusing to look at me. **(A/N: I thought of Sarabi, Simbas Mum, when I wrote that. Disney-fan!)**

How could I explain to them that Dumbledore had asked us to do it, for Harry's own good? It seemed impossible at the moment. "D-Dumbledore told us he was dangerous, he was a threat to Harry." I whispered, looking down in shame.

"So the _Headmaster_ ordered you to harm another student?" Dad was almost yelling. "I thought you were brighter than that, Hermione! What if he was seriously injured? Your Professor wrote he had to stay at the infirmary for almost a week! What went through your head? Answer me!"

I flinched at his harsh tone. Dad had never been this mad at me before. "He told us it was for Harry's own good. That we would help him if we were his friends."

"But _why_, Hermione? You've always been such a good girl. I didn't know you had it in you to hurt another person."

"He-he accused Aidan of being a Death Eater. We thought he had infiltrated the school to kidnap Harry." I tried to explain, but apparently it wasn't going very well.

"_Did _he kidnap Harry? Did you even have any proof that he was a Death Eater?" Dad asked, a furious expression on his face.

"N-not really, Dumbledore said-"

"I don't care what Dumbledore said! You were a fool to obey him, Hermione! He doesn't seem to be any better than Voldemort!"

I gasped at the statement. Dumbledore wasn't at all like Voldemort! He was evil. Dumbledore did what he had to do for the Wizarding World! Was I the only one who thought that?

"Dad, Dumbledore's not-"

"I don't want to hear another word about Dumbledore! I'm going to write back to your teacher and tell her exactly what you said, since she doesn't seem to know you did it on his orders. Now go to your room, I can't stand to see you right now."

I gasped and backed a few steps in shock. Dad had never spoken to me like that. I turned tear-filled eyes to Mum, only to find her staring out the window, still refusing to look at me. I took a deep breath and ran out of the room.

-o-

**Ron's P.O.V.  
><strong>This had NOT been a good day. It couldn't be any worse.

Mum has been yelling at me for ages about how stupid I was to actually harm another student- another _Gryffindor_! Dad hasn't said anything; he's only been giving me disappointed looks and shakes of his head. For some reason, that's much worse than Mum's yelling. Fred, George and Ginny aren't home, but they've sent me letters, howlers, telling me how much of an idiot I am. Ginny's mad at me, thinking Harry will never look at her again after I did something so stupid to his friend. Fred and George tells me how I'm not a real Weasley, how I am the black sheep of the family. A Weasley would never sink so low as to torture another student.

Well, isn't this just fucking great?

-o-

**Harry's P.O.V.  
><strong>_**"Are you going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" **_

"_How did you know about that?" _I asked, confused.

**"…"**

"_Oh, right. Aidan." _

"_**Sometimes it astounds me how dense you can be, Harry." **_Tom said with a sigh.

"_Hey! No insults, thank you very much. But yes, I know I can be quite dense."_

"_**How can it be an insult if you agree with it?"**_

"_Stop making sense, Tom." _

"_**One of us has to." **_

"_Enough with the insults! And yes, I am going to Hogsmeade on Saturday."_

"_**Splendid. Let's say Hog's Head 1 o'clock?" **_

"_Sounds great!" _I made sure to send a lot of love and joy over the link. I wanted Tom to feel how happy it made me to finally be able to see him again. I smiled brightly as I felt him return the feelings.

**-TIME SKIP-**

It was _finally _Saturday!

Aidan had threatened to tie me up if I didn't stop being so deliriously happy, it annoyed him. Well, sorry, but I can't help feeling ecstatic to see my Tom again. Yes, _MY _Tom. No one else's.

When it was ten to 1, I literally dragged Aidan with me to the village- he complained all the way, of course. He said it was beneath him to be dragged around by someone, but when I mentioned that I and the Dark Lord were lovers (or soon to be lovers), he immediately shut up and obeyed my every command. No really, he did. It's quite fun, ordering others around. I can see why Tom likes it so much.

Aidan wanted to check out some things in the bookstore, so we split up. He knew where to find me, if need be.

I almost ran to Hog's Head and stopped outside the door, tried to catch my breath and to not look like some girl who'll see her long lost love for the first time in month. (…)  
>I quickly went inside and started to look for Tom. I knew he must come in some sort of disguise, or perhaps not? I don't know how many of them here knew him when he was Tom Riddle in school.<p>

I saw a movement in the corner of my eye and turned to look. A young man, a few years older than me it seemed, made a 'come here' motion with his fingers, and I knew it was Tom. I smiled broadly and walked to his table. As soon as I had sat down he cast privacy and silencing charms, and then took of the glamour, and I saw my lovely Tom appear before my eyes. He looked exactly as I remembered.

"Hello, Harry." He said and smiled at me.

"Hi, Tom! When did you get here?" I asked and smiled back, not able to take my eyes off of him.

"Half past twelve."

"But I thought we said-"

"Yes, we did say 1 o'clock, but I… I didn't want to be late." Tom said and looked away, a small smile on his lips.

"Aaw, you missed me _that_ much? I'm flattered. But wasn't it boring to wait all that time?" I asked and frowned.

"No, time seemed to fly by. So, how have you been, after… everything?" Tom asked as he leaned forward and took my hand in his. I think all the blood in my body rushed to my face at once, and I glared at his smirk.

"I've been… good. Really. Much better after Weasley and Granger left. I heard that Granger's Dad sent a letter to McGonagall, telling her that Dumbledore had been the one behind it all. It was really hilarious, Tom, you should've seen the look on Dumbledore's face when McGonagall ran into the Great Hall with the letter. The whole school knows it by now. Parents have been sending howlers to him, even Malfoy wrote his Dad, so we'll see what happens next!" I finished with a big smile.

"How come I didn't know about this?" Tom asked, but he wore a smile of glee on his face.

"I wanted to tell you face to face, it's much more fun that way."

We talked some more before Tom pulled me up from the chair. He glamoured himself back to the unfamiliar young man and ended the charms. We quickly went outside and he took me to the pub's backyard, which was empty and quiet.

"What are we doing here, Tom?" I asked and looked around. I saw how he once again took of the glamour and cast another privacy charm before he leaned forward and kissed me.

He kissed me!

TOM KISSED ME!

At first I was in shock, but when he made a move to pull away I quickly flung my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. I moaned in lust and he replied with one of his own almost instantly. The feeling of his warm, soft lips on mine was indescribable. My knees trembled as I felt something hot and wet press against my lips and I immediately parted them, and so letting Tom's tongue in.

I don't know how long we stood there and kissed each other, but it will definitely be a Patronus worthy memory!


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Our first kiss! Mine and Tom's first kiss... Though I hadn't expected it to happen in the backyard of a bar, it was still amazing. He really was a great kisser.

_**"Tell me something I don't know, Harry."**_

_"Gah, can't you stop listening to my thoughts for just a few minutes?" _I asked indignantly, I mean, come on, some privacy, _please. _

_**"No. They are much too entertaining to ignore." **_Was Tom's reply, and I could practically hear the smirk that most certainly was on his face.

_"Glad to know I amuse you." _I muttered while making my way back to Hogwarts with Aidan. We had met up outside the bar after Tom had left, and it didn't take long before he began to question me of what Tom and I had done.

"It doesn't matter that you're my friend, Aidan, some things are just too personal to talk about. Like mine and Tom's meeting." I said, trying not to laugh at the pout on his face.

"Please, just say something! Did you talk? Did you kiss?" I spluttered at the question, and he smirked knowingly. "Aha! So you _did _kiss. How was it?"

"T-that is none of your business! Just bugger off!" I ran ahead of him, trying to make the blush on my face disappear, but failed miserably.

"Was he a good kisser?" I heard him yell behind me. I didn't replied, I just ran faster.

-o-

**Dumbledore's P.O.V.  
><strong>I should've given the task to handle Mr. Solen to someone else than Weasley and Granger. I had assumed she'd be clever enough to obliviate the boy after their little 'meeting', but clearly none of them had been prepared for his escape. They should've been. It was a pity I couldn't have done it myself, but if something happened, and they found my magical signature on the boy, I would've gone to Azkaban in a heartbeat.

I was just about to pop a lemon drop in my mouth when Minerva stormed into my office, her face dark with fury, and for the first time since I got to know her I knew why it was bad to anger a lion.

"Albus." She hissed through clenched teeth. "I just recieved a letter from Mr. Granger."

This could be anything but good. I swallowed and tried to look innocent.

"In the letter he claims that Ms. Granger's reason for attacking Mr. Solen was because _you _told her to! Is that true? And don't you dare lie to me!"

She was really angry, angrier than when we watched Mr. Solen's memory of the attack. I swallowed hard and opened my mouth to try and talk my way out of the mess, but she beat me to it.

"I can see in your eyes that you had part in it. How could you? To order students to torture each other? I'd never thought you'd sink that low, Albus. You disgust me! Just you wait until the Wizengamot will hear of this!"

"Now, now, my dear-" I tried, but was interrupted.

"Don't you 'dear' me! I can't believe you would do such a horrible thing! I've already alerted the Aurors to come and collect you, you will be spending some time in a holding cell until the date of a trial has been set. You deserve to go to Azkaban for what you've done. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

What could I do? I know if I let this continue, I'd end up in Azkaban, who knew for how long. But I couldn't leave. Harry Potter was still at school, and I needed to keep an eye on him, needed to make sure he wouldn't stray from his destined path.

"Well?" Minerva more or less screamed, and I flinched.

"I only had Mr. Potter's best intentions in mind." I began, tried to make her see reason.

"How? By kidnapping and torture his friend? For Potter's own good?"

"I believe Mr. Solen is dangerous company for Harry. None of us have heard of him until now, don't you think it's-"

"I don't think Mr. Solen is any threat towards Mr. Potter. He has been looking happier than I've seen him be in a long time, ever since Mr. Solen was sorted into Gryffindor. And to think you wanted to stop that. You're not worthy of the name Dumbledore!"

Before I could come up with a reply, the door to my office opened and a few men I recognized as Aurors entered. I sighed heavily and leaned back in my chair, knowing there was nothing I could do to save myself.

"Albus Dumbledore, we're arresting you on the grounds of assisting in the kidnapping and torturing of a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please come quietly." Was all they said as they stared at me, disgust in their eyes.

I got up, and one of the Aurors immediately handcuffed me and another one took my wand. I glanced at Minerva, who narrowed her eyes at me. That stupid Granger! If he hadn't told her parents that it was me behind it all, I wouldn't be arrested. Stupid, stupid girl!

-o-

**Harry's P.O.V.  
><strong>_"Tom, did you hear the wonderful news?" _I could barely stop myself from jumping up and down in excitement.

_**"If you're talking about Dumbledore's imprisonment, then yes." **_Came Tom's reply.

_"Oh, who told you? I wanted to give you the news." _My happy mood dimmed a little.

_**"I believe your Potions Professor was the one to inform me of it." **_I groaned in frustration and sat down on my bed.

_"Darn it! If it had been anyone else, I would've hexed them. Why did it have to be him?"_

_**"Don't tell me you're afraid of him, Harry." **_Hah! As if.

_"I'm not afraid, I just hold very much respect for him, that's all."_

_**"I'll tell him you said that."**_

_"You wouldn't dare!" _If Tom were next to me, I would've hit him. Hard.

_**"I would."**_

_"Tom, you can't! He won't stop bugging me about it." _Oh, the horror!

_**"I know, that's what I'm counting on."**_

_"Why are you so evil?" _I mentally wailed and burrowed my face in my pillows, wishing I could disappear.

_**"Duh, I'm a Dark Lord. It's what I do. It's how I roll."**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short, but it was the best I could come up with today! EnjoyJulle**


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry's P.O.V**

Why, oh, why did Tom tell Snape what I said about him?

The man hasn't stopped smirking at me since breakfast in the Great hall this morning, and I know it's going to get even worse. We have Potions class with the Slytherins this afternoon. If Malfoy finds out, I'll never hear the end of it.

But perhaps I could ask (demand) Tom to threaten Snape just a tiny, tiny bit...

_**"Already done, love"**__, _Tom said via the link and I relaxed. Well, that's one problem taken care of. Now if I could get Tom to ask (demand) Snape to stop smirking at me...

_**"I can try, but we both know that the day when Snape stops smirking will never come." **_

I snorted, which got Aiden's attention.

"What?" He asked and smiled knowingly. He knew that whenever I laughed, or snorted, for no particular reason, Tom had something to do with it.

"Tom and I were wondering if there would ever be a day when Snape would stop smirking." I said and snickered.

"That's highly unlikely", said Aidan with a snort.

We both quieted down as we entered the Potions classroom. I could see Snape smirking at me. This is going to be a long day...

-o-

**Severus Snape's P.O.V**

This is the best day of my life

-o-

Christmas holidays were just around the corner, and Harry had signed up on the list to go home. Of course he wasn't going to spend the holidays at Privet Drive, but with Tom.

Tom had been surprisingly cheerful about the fact that Harry was coming to stay with him for a few weeks, and amused Harry by telling him how scared the Death Eaters were when they were summoned by a smiling Dark Lord.

Aiden was happy to go home as well, and to get rid of the disguise. He had missed his brother a lot and couldn't wait to tell him everything he'd been through during his time at Hogwarts.

"You're acting like a hyperactive child", said Harry whilst they were packing.

"Pot, kettle", was all Aiden said in response. Harry was sulking for the rest of the day.

Unlike Dumbledore, McGonagall didn't insist that Harry should remain in the castle during the holidays. Instead, she wished both him and Aiden a merry Christmas before she shooed them both of her new office.

_(McGonagall had been appointed Headmistress of the school after Dumbledore's imprisonment .)_

_**"Aren't you leaving soon?" **_ Tom whined, though he would forever deny it.

**"Calm down, we're boarding the train soon"**, said Harry with a smile, while secretly loving the way Tom acted. He'd never have someone that longed for him, the Dursleys surely never had.

_**"The first thing I'm going to do when you get here is kiss you senseless. And then I'm going to kiss you some more."**_

Harry sputtered and almost tripped over his own feet, but Aiden managed to keep him upright. The teasing smile on his face was enough for Harry to blush like a tomato.

**"Stop it!"**

_**"Why should I? Are you blushing Harry?"**_

**"...no." **

_**"I think you're lying, Harry."**_

**"Am not!"**

_**"Liar, liar, pants on fire."**_

**"...I can't believe you just said that. Where did you hear that?"**

_**"Nowhere."**_

**"I think you're lying, Tom."**

_**"Am not!" **_

-o-

Tom was true to his word. The second Harry entered the Manor, Tom grabbed him and kissed him senseless. Harry was certain he was flying, he felt weightless. He loved the way Tom's tongue moved against his own.

It felt like hours had gone by, when it probably had been a few minutes, before Tom slowly ended the kiss.

"Feeling senseless yet?" He asked with a smug smile.

Harry tilted his head to the side and pretended to think about it.

"Hmm, no, not yet. You must be doing a bad job."

Tom growled and pushed him up against the nearest wall and claimed his lips again. Harry could do nothing but respond, he loved riling Tom up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry's P.O.V.  
><strong>Harry had been asked to wait in Tom's study whilst he had a meeting with Rabastan. Harry thought it was a pointless meeting, though. Tom had practically heard and seen everything that had transpired during their time in Hogwarts through their link, and he still insisted on getting a report from his follower.

"_**I'd like to hear things from his point of view, brat, that's all." **_Tom said via the link. _**"He just told me that you were quite grumpy whenever you got hungry. I pity him for having to deal with you." **_

Harry gasped out loud. What? He didn't get grumpy when he was hungry? What brought this harassment on?

"_**Rabastan says it's revenge for all the times you hit him." **_Tom answered, having read Harry's thoughts. Harry promptly ignored the amused feelings he felt via the link. Yep, clearly harassment.

Well, Rabastan was about to get hit once more. Hard.

-o-

**Rabastan's P.O.V.  
><strong>As soon as he'd got permission to leave, he began to look for a hiding place within the manor. Knowing those two, Tom must've told Harry what he'd said through their link, and if he knew Harry as well as he thought he did, he wouldn't be happy. So it'd be safest for him to hide. Maybe he shouldn't have used the word grumpy? But in his defence- Harry really did get grumpy when he was hungry.

He rounded a corner and bumped into his brother, who smiled wide at the sight of him.

"Hey, Rabastan, when did you get b-mmpph!" Was all his brother had time to say before Rabastan covered his mouth with his hand. Couldn't his brother see he was running for his life?

"Shh! Quiet, you idiot, I'm trying to hide." He hissed and removed his hand. Rodolphus's eyes grew serious and suspicious.

"Why? Has someone hurt you?"

"No, but they will if I don't hide." Rabastan said and looked around for a sufficient place.

"What are you talking about?" Rodolphus now just stared at him. He sighed in frustration and grabbed his brother's hand and proceeded to drag him down the corridor. Perhaps Harry wouldn't hit him if he's brother was with him?

"I called Harry grumpy." He finally said, whilst keeping an eye out for a steaming green-eyed, black-haired boy.

"So?" Clearly Rodolphus hadn't encountered an angry Harry. Rabastan hoped he never would.

"You don't call Harry grumpy. You don't call Harry anything that'll anger him; you'll only end up bruised."

"Wait- all those times I saw you rub your arm… that was Harry's doing?" Rodolphus said, now understanding the danger in the situation.

"Yes." Was all Rabastan said, wincing as he remembered the bruises that had accompanied the punches to his arm.

"Well, in that case, and in this, you'll only have yourself to blame, little brother." Rodolphus said and laughed.

Rabastan growled and smacked his brother on his head. Couldn't he see this wasn't a time for laughing?

"It's not funny, I'll have to hide before-"

"I see you, Rabastan! Just you wait until I get my hands on you! I'll show you grumpy."

Rabastan flinched before he let go of his brother's hand and began to run. He was so dead.

...

...

...

"**OW**!"

-o-

**Tom's P.O.V.  
><strong>Tom sat at his desk, going through some reports, when the door to his study opened and Harry stepped through.

Just the sight of Harry made Tom's heart beat faster; he couldn't fathom how he could feel so much love for his once arch nemesis. And the fact that Harry returned his feelings… it was bliss.

Tom smirked as he thought back on their make out-session earlier that day, when Harry arrived to the manor. He'd wanted so badly to continue, to take things further, but he didn't know if Harry was ready for more. The last thing he'd ever want to do was to hurt his lover. But he didn't want to wait too long, either. A man has his needs, after all. He decided he'd bring it up with Harry later.

He frowned, however, as he saw the state of Harry's right hand. It looked slightly swollen and red. Had someone hurt him? Had he been forced to fight back to get away?

"What happened to your hand, Harry?" He asked as he got up and gently took Harry's hand in his own. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No, more like I hurt someone; namely Rabastan." Harry said with a smile as he leaned forward and kissed Tom lightly on the lips. Tom's heart soared. "He called me grumpy."

"So you felt the need to hit him?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, of course. I can't let him get away with stuff like that, Tom. By the way, I didn't see you do anything to defend me, you thought it was funny!" The smile had now vanished from Harry's face.

Tom realized he could be in trouble if he didn't played his cards right. This just proved that Harry could be very violent when and if he got angry, and Tom did not want to be on the receiving end of that anger.

"Of course I didn't approve of him calling you names, love. It was just… amusing to see… his expression when he came to the conclusion that you had probably heard everything."

Harry narrowed his eyes, staring intently into his eyes, as if he was reading his mind, though Tom knew very well he couldn't do legilimency. Thank God for that.

"Hm. Alright, I believe you." He finally said and stepped back and turned around, therefore not seeing Tom sigh with relief.

**I know this was a very short chapter, and I apologize for being so slow with the updates. Inspiration is hard to find nowadays. **

**And I promise there will be a lemon between Harry and Tom in the next chapter- many of you have asked for one, so now you'll get one. I'm a bit nervous, because I'm so bad at writing lemons….. Hope you'll like it anyways. **

**/Julle**


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally! Here's the next chapter of 'In my head'. Sorry that it took so long, don't have a good excuse for being lazy... And here's the much wanted lemon between Harry and Tom, I hope it's to your satisfaction!  
>Julle **

**-o-**

It had started out as a normal evening.  
>Harry had attended a meeting, but not paid much attention to the matters that currently was being discussed. Being seated to Tom's right side meant he had to at least pretend to look as if every word that came out of some random Death Eater's mouth was worth its weight in gold.<p>

"_**Enjoying yourself?" **_Tom asked via the link. Harry narrowed his eyes as he could sense vague amusement, knowing his unofficial lover was well aware of how bored he was.

"_Immensly. How long is this meeting going to last? I can practically feel myself growing older. My bones are cracking. Wrinkles are starting to appear on my face. Soon I won't be nothing more but a pile of bones, and I mean really soon. Plus, I have to use the loo. So, no, I'm not enjoying myself_" Harry replied, meaning every word. He really had to use the loo. He blamed it all on the smaller fountain of pumpkin juice he had drunk during lunch.

He saw Tom tried his hardest not to smile, but eventually his control shattered and a small chuckle made its way out between his tightly closed lips. The random Death Eater that had been in the middle of going through a report stopped, as if unsure if his Lord found him funny or if there was something else involved.

"_**Hang in there, love, just a few more minutes"**_, said Tom, and Harry almost growled.

"_I can't wait until you're in a situation like this. Then we'll see if you can wait a few more minutes'", _Harry mumbled and mentally stuck his tongue out at Tom, who once again tried to contain his amusement, and failed.

-o-

After the meeting, Harry had joined Tom in his study, mostly because he didn't want to be alone and because he wanted to annoy Tom. A little revenge for what had been said during the meeting. And Harry knew exactly which buttons to push to make Tom lose his nerve and control.  
>For example: Tom hated it when people drummed their fingers against any flat surfaces. Harry made sure to drum his fingers against the desk, a lot.<br>Tom hated it when people made a move as if to say something, but then suddenly changed their minds and went back to being quiet. Harry made sure to do that, a lot.  
>Tom hated it when people hummed or whistled an annoying tune over and over, for no reason at all. Harry made sure to hum and whistle an annoying tune, a lot.<p>

Did Harry enjoy himself? Very much.  
>Could he tell Tom was almost at his breaking point? Yes.<br>Did he stop trying to push Tom's buttons? Absolutely not.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Tom?" Harry asked and tried to look innocent, as if he hadn't spent the last hour annoying the hell out of his lover.

"Why are you insisting on tormenting me?" Tom asked and Harry was about to give a witty reply when he noticed the dark circles underneath Tom's eyes, and the way his shoulders were hunched forward, as if they were carrying a heavy weight. His insides filled with guilt and he quickly got up and walked around the desk so he could envelop Tom in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Tom. I didn't mean to upset you, or to be a bother", said Harry, feeling even more guilty when Tom didn't reply, but instead leaned into the hug and sighed deeply, as if he didn't have the strength to sit up straight any longer. "Why don't you leave the rest for tomorrow and I'll prepare a nice, warm bath, yeah?"

It was the least he could do, Harry thought as he summoned a house elf and asked the little creature to prepare the bath.  
>After a few minutes the house elf popped back into the room, declaring the bath was ready, before disappearing with a snap of its fingers.<p>

"Come on, Tom, let's get you into the bath", said Harry and pulled Tom up from his chair. Tom had yet to say anything, he merely looked at Harry with warm, tired eyes. Harry stood on his tiptoes and kissed his lover on the cheek gently, took a gentle hold of his hand and guided him into the bathroom.

Soon they were in the bath. Tom were engulfed in Harry's arms, leaning his back against his chest. Usually their positions were reversed, but Harry was determined to take care of Tom. He poured some oil into his hands before rubbing it into Tom's stiff shoulders, and Harry cursed himself for not noticing how hard Tom had worked the last couple of days, and how it had affected him.

"That feels nice, love", Tom mumbled. Harry smiled, but kept quiet, not wanting to disturb Tom any more than necessary. He concentrated on his task and all that could be heard from the bathroom was groans of pleasure and small sighs of content.

When the water was starting to get cold, Harry gently moved Tom so he could get up before helping Tom out, who seemed to be half asleep. He cast a drying and warming-spell on them both before summoning their clothes for the night.

"Let's go to bed, Tom", said Harry and once again took hold of Tom's hand. He felt Tom give his hand a hard squeeze and smiled to himself. At least he had helped Tom relax.

They both went to bed, and Harry gently rested his head on Tom's shoulder, who in turn wrapped his arm around his.

"Thank you, Harry, that was nice", Tom said, turning his head and pressed a kiss to Harry's head.

"You're welcome", said Harry and gave his lover a soft kiss on his chest before snuggling closer.

-o-

The next morning, Harry had woken up to the gentle press of kisses against his neck and cheek. He yawned and tried to snuggle deeper into Tom's warm embrace, and grumbled when Tom laughed and moved away. Couldn't he see Harry wanted to sleep some more? Or at least cuddle before getting out of bed?

"Morning, love", said Tom and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Good morning, Tom", said Harry, feeling proud of himself when he saw Tom's relaxed face and shoulders. The warm bath and massage the night before had seemed to help his lover relax.

"Thank you again for yesterday, I needed that", Tom said as he kissed Harry's eyelids, cheeks, nose, chin until he finally kissed his lips.

"Don't mention it. I'm sorry for having annoyed you, I didn't mean to upset you", said Harry, who still felt a bit guilty over his immature behaviour. His lover was the Dark Lord of the Wizarding world, for Merlin's sake, and Harry had nothing better to do than annoy him?

"It's alright, Harry, it's all forgotten", said Tom and in a sudden movement rolled on top of him, pressing Harry deeper into the mattress.

Harry certainly didn't complain, instead, he wrapped both arms and legs around his lover's strong body and sighed in pleasure. They hadn't made love yet, and Harry was sure Tom was waiting for him to be ready, which made Harry love Tom a bit more, just for being so considerate.

He grabbed Tom's face in his hands and kissed him with all he could, trying to pour all his love and adoration into it.

At first, Tom kissed back, but pulled away much too soon for Harry's liking. "Harry, if we don't stop now, I don't think I can control myself. You're so insanely beautiful... I can't keep my hands and lips away from you."

Harry moaned, wanting nothing more than to feel Tom's hands and lips on him, and he knew he was ready. "Then don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Harry, are you aware of what you're saying?" Tom hoped Harry was ready to take the next step in their relationship. He hadn't wanted to push him into something he wasn't ready for, but a man has his needs, after all.

"Yes, _please_, Tom! Love me, please, love me!" Harry moaned into his ear before kissing the earlobe.

Tom growled and vanished both of their clothes with a whispered spell. He leaned back and spent a few moments just looking at his lover. He couldn't believe how amazingly beautiful Harry was. Black, silky hair. Shining, emerald eyes. Rosy, red lips. He was truly a sight to behold.

He leaned back down when he saw Harry starting to squirm from his scrutiny and instigated a deep kiss with his lover, who happily complied. He buried one hand into the black, silky hair, while the other travelled down the lithe, slim body. He paused in his way as he reached the groin and palmed Harry's member gently, causing him to moan shamelessly into his ear.

"Tom... that feels so good, please, don't stop!" Harry breathed into his ear before nipping at the lobe, not too gently, and a spark of pure pleasure went down Tom's spine.

"Don't worry, I won't stop", Tom said against his lips before pressing his lips to Harry's neck and bit down, wanting to leave a mark. Harry cried out and bucked his hips, wanting friction.

Tom's hand soon left Harry's member and travelled further down until the tips of his fingers touched Harry's pucker.

His lips left Harry's smooth skin for a second to mutter a lubrication charm.

Then he gently circled around the twitching pucker with his middle finger before slowly letting it sink in. His eyes studied Harry's face, ready to stop at the smallest sign of pain, but there was none. He started to move his finger, opening his lover up.

Soon he felt sure enough to add a second finger. Harry moaned with every move of his fingers, his hands stroking Tom's back. He loved feeling the muscles underneath the skin.

"Are you ready?" Tom whispered in his ear when he deemed Harry stretched enough.

"Yes, Gods yes", Harry sighed and relaxed to let Tom in without any unnecessary pain.

Tom took it all very slowly, no matter how much he wanted to forget the word 'slow' and thrust inside hard and fast. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Harry.

After a few minutes of slow thrusting, Harry began to get impatient. It felt incredible, but he somehow knew it'd feel even better of Tom sped up a bit. "Faster, Tom, faster."

Tom groaned at his words and immediately sped up, as if he'd been waiting for Harry to say the words. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, being inside Harry felt too good, much too good.

If Harry's increasing moans were any indication, he was close, too.

"T-tom, I'm close! Merlin, it feels so good!" Harry screamed, vaguely wondering if the room was protected by a silencing charm, but didn't care too much.

"Me too, Harry. God, I love you so much", Tom whispered in his ear and that was it for Harry, who came with a shout, Tom not far behind.

Unable to keep himself upright, Tom collapsed on Harry's heaving frame, having never had an orgasm so powerful before.  
>Harry kissed Tom's forehead, feeling happier than he'd done in a long time. "That was amazing, Tom. I love you."<p>

To his embarrassment, Tom's eyes still filled up with tears when hearing Harry say those words. He didn't reply, just kissed his lover gently on the mouth before burying his face against his neck, exhausted.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm SO sorry for the long wait! /Julle**

* * *

><p>When Harry awoke after his and Tom's... what could you call something that was so amazing, so incredibly wonderful? Their amazing, incredible and wonderful lovemaking? Harry liked the sound of that. Anyway, after he had woken up he found himself alone in the bed. He reached for his wand on the bedside table and cast <em>Tempus<em> and found, to his shock, it was past noon. How long had he slept for?

He hurried to get out of bed and threw some clothes on. This was so embarrassing. He hadn't had anything planned today, had he? Maybe there was some meeting he'd been supposed to attend to, and he'd been sleeping through it all? But surely Tom would have woken him up? Speaking of which, where was Tom? You would think, he'd be the one to sleep late, considering he'd done all the job during their amazing, incredible and wonderful lovemaking. Harry had just laid there. It made him feel lazy. Was that even possible? To feel lazy while making love?

He began his search for his lover in the study, but found it empty. Though he could tell someone had been there; the desk had been cleared from all the papers and reports that had been there last night, before Harry had dragged Tom (willingly) into the bath. Maybe one of the elves had done it.

He left the study and headed for the kitchen, but found that also empty, except for the elves, who were busy cleaning up after lunch. They all bowed as they noticed Harry, and Harry absentmindedly waved back, his thoughts elsewhere. Where was Tom?

He happened to look out the window and saw it was raining. Suddenly he knew exactly where Tom was. Summoning his cloak and some shoes, he went outside and soon found his lover sitting under a tree. His eyes were closed, and he had a small, peaceful smile on his face. His black hair was plastered against his forehead. It looked as if he'd been out here for some time. If he got a cold, he'd only have himself to blame.

"You're an impossible man to find, you know that, right?" Said Harry as he got closer, not bothering to pull his hood up.

Tom's mouth curled up into a small smile and he opened his eyes. "Or maybe you just don't know where to look."

"Hmpf", Harry huffed and sat down next to his lover, putting his head on his shoulder. He smiled to himself as he felt Tom's arm curl around him, pulling him closer.

"You know, you could've just used the mind-link", said Tom and nudged him with his chin.

Harry felt his face flush with embarrassment. He had completely forgotten about the mind-link.

"You forgot about it, didn't you?"

"No, I just... didn't want to use it." Harry doubted his lover would fall for that excuse, but it was worth a shot.

"That's your worst excuse yet, love", said Tom and chuckled.

"Give me a break, I think my brain is still asleep. How come you woke up so early?"

"Early? Harry, in case you haven't noticed, it's after lunch. I woke up around eleven for a meeting."

He knew it. He just knew it! There had been a meeting! Oops. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful, and exhausted, so I figured I'd let you sleep some more. Besides, it wasn't anything important, really. Just some reports from some of my followers."

"What do you mean, 'exhausted'?" Harry asked and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, not to brag, but I _am_ pretty good in bed, and-"

"Let's talk about something else. Something that doesn't make your ego expand until it can no longer fit inside the manor", Harry added with a grin and laughed when Tom poked him in the side.

"I didn't hear you complain this morning."

"I wasn't, it was amazing. A perfect first time", Harry said with a sigh, meaning every word. He didn't want to tell Tom how he saw their lovemaking, he'd only make fun of him.

"I'm glad you liked it, because I hoped we'd be doing a lot more of that in the future. Hopefully very soon", said Tom with a smirk.

"You're going to be insatiable, aren't you?" Harry asked, but with a smile.

"As if you had to ask."

They sat in silence for a while, just watching and listening to the rain. To Harry, the moment was so peaceful, so perfect. He'd never understood why Tom loved the rain so much, but now he knew. It was so relaxing. He blushed as his stomach rumbled, ruining the moment.

"Haven't you had lunch yet?" Tom asked, looking down on him, a small frown on his forehead.

"No, it didn't occur to me to eat, I was too busy looking for you", said Harry, not wanting to get up just yet.

"If you had just used the mind-link you wouldn't-"

"I know, I know, no need to remind me."

"Clearly I do have to, if you forget about it."

Harry weakly slapped the arm that was around his shoulders. He didn't want to go back inside. Would it be weird if he asked one of the elves to bring some food outside?

"Yes", said Tom as answer to his question.

"What the- stop doing that! It's so creppy", Harry said nudged Tom's shoulder.

"Until you've learned to shield your mind from me, I can't stop. Not that I would, either."

"Hey!"

"Your thoughts are much too amusing to not listen to, Harry."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered."

"Flattered, of course. Your thoughts always manage to cheer me up", Tom said with a cheeky, but gentle smile.

"...I still don't know if I'm flattered or insulted. Like I said, my brain is still asleep."

"You mean after our amazing, incredible and wonderful lovemaking?"

"I'm going to go inside now. Bye." I hope you catch a cold.

"Hey!"


End file.
